The Other Gilbert DSalvatore
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Elena Gilbert is not the only one who has a doppelganger in her past. Her sister, Scarlet Gilbert, or Scar as she prefers is reckless, crude and 99% of the time drunk. But most importantly she is a stunning resemblance to Elizabeth Banks. A daughter of a house maid for the Salvatores who stole the interest of the brothers from Katherine. Season 1 TVD SxE,DxOC,SxOC
1. ONE

_There was no denying that she would leave a scar on there lives,_

 _A scar on his life._

Moving around my room I listened to my music on full blast enjoying the disconnection it gave me to everything else. I had to go back to school, and I wasn't looking forward to it. All the pitiful stares, the remorse, the 'sorry for you loss' that everyone always says. I didn't want to deal with any of it.

I had a coping mechanism that worked for me.

Either sex or being so drunk I don't remember anything the next morning.

I think me and Jeremy both secretly envy the way Elena can cope with our parents death so well. Jeremy's got the drug problem that he doesn't try to hide, me...I'm off the rails, but Elena she just continues on.

I want to tell myself that today will be okay, but that would just be a lie.

Todays going to be hell.

I throw on my black ripped jeans, my white blouse, black heeled boots and leather jacket. It was my signature look, and I whenever I could wear it, I did. People sometimes found it weird to see me in anything else but this outfit.

I apply a little mascara and eyeliner, touching up my lips with some lip balm. I ruffle my blonde curls looking dead into my eyes. I always wondered why I looked so different from Jeremy and Elena. They at least look related, but me, I look like I don't belong in the Gilbert family. I have green eyes, blonde hair, a tight jaw line, a beauty mark, and my facial features are all less rounder then Jeremys and Elenas.

I sigh, throwing open my bedroom door and going downstairs to get this day hopefully over with.

"Oh, hey Jer." I say to my brother, seeing him coming out of his room next door to mine.

"Morning Scar," He nods towards me, as we make our way downstairs.

"Toast. I can make toast." We hear Jenna offer.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena remarks as me a Jermey enter the room.

"And is there coffee?" He questions, while I follow his lead towards Elena.

"Please say there's coffee." I mutter.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna says.

I take a cup from Elena, enjoying the burning sensation the hot drink brings to my lips. I'm gonna need this for today, I've got dance practice after school, and maybe I'll hit up a party if there's any going on.

"Lunch Money." Jenna approaches us all with money tightly in her grasp.

"I'm okay." Elena says, while me and Jeremy don't hesitate to take the free money being offered to us.

I guess party or not I'll be drinking tonight.

"Anything else, a number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asks us, as she shoves her stuff into her purse.

I lean back against the counter sipping on my coffee trying to drink as much as possible.

"Don't you have a presentation today?" Elena questions her.

"Oh yeah, that one you have been talking nonstop about for the entire week." I jump in sarcastically.

Jenna purses her lips at me before continuing to pack her things away.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at- Now. Crap" She sighs taking her hair out of the loose ponytail it was in.

"Then go we will be fine." Elena reassures her.

Jenna sends a look towards Jeremy then me. I lift my cup up to her and nod. I can see how Jenna is really trying to be this parental figure, but it's not working very well. But I'm not going to give her crap about it. She did just pay for my drink tonight.

As soon as Jenna escapes the room, I watch Elena take the opportunity to turn to Jer with her judgey eyes.

"You okay?" She asks him.

"Uh, don't start." Jeremy says taking his cup and walking away from her.

I go to raise my lips to my cup, but her eyes train in on me and I can see where this is going. When her mouth opens, I push my body away from the counter following Jer's lead.

"Nope." I rush out, practically running past her.

Once we finally get to school, me and Jer are quick to escape the wrath that is Elena. We hear her call after us but we just carry on walking towards the building. I ignore everyone bustling my way through the sea of teenagers towards my locker. I take out all of my textbooks, trying to juggle them in my hands, as I slam it shut behind me. When I do, I jump surprised to see Tyler smirking and leaning against the locker.

"Scar." He smirked, looking me up and down.

"Douche." I reply back, walking around him.

I roll my eyes when I see him quickly following behind me.

"So...I've got a bottle of my dad's scotch in my boot-"

"Let me stop your right there Tyler. I'm not going to fuck you in the back of your car again. So stop trying and focus on another train wreck." I snap at him, then see Viki Donovan walking past scratching at her arm. "There you go. She's a train wreck, get into her pants."

Walking away fro my locker, I struggle I pull my strap up my shoulder and hold my textbooks at the same time. Looking down I stole into someone making my books clutter to the floor.

"Hey idiot watch where your going." I snarl, balancing myself, looking up and freezing.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiles apologetically.

I was stunned by his shining green eyes, tight law line and messy bronze hair. Fuck me...literally.

"Uh, let me." He says bending down grabbing my textbooks and easily picking them up to hand to me.

"Thanks." I muttered, still looking him over.

"I'm Stefan." He introduces, well aware of my staring.

Well it's not like I'm trying to hide it.

"Scarlet, but call me Scar." I tell him.

"Okay," he chuckles lightly looking behind me. "I guess I'll see you around Scar."

"I'll definitely see you around" I mumble under my breath smirking, as I walk off to my history lesson.

I sat down in my seat to the right of Elena. Putting my textbooks on the table let out a sigh as I collapse back into the chair.

"Hey, did you see Jeremy this morning?" Elena questions me, leaning towards me.

"Nope. But I did get the pleasure of meeting the new guy." I smirk.

"You met Stefan?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Wait, you met him too?" I ask her, as the devil himself walks into the classroom smiling towards us.

"Huh." I breathe relaxing into my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright class settle down, I know it's the first day back and you all very excited to get learning again." Mr Tanner says.

There's my cue to zone out.

I can't help but see Elena sneaking glances at Stefan throughout the entity of the lesson. I kept my head down drowning out the sound of Mr Tanner with the pair of hidden headphones I managed to pop in.

Once I see people beginning to leave, I get the gist and stand up.

"Scar." Stefan says as he walks past me.

I don't get to reply as he walks out of the classroom.

"Scar! It's so good to see you." Bonnie cheers happily, swinging her arms around my shoulders.

I grin clasping my hands around her back and squeezing her to me. I've missed Bonnie over the summer. She was stuck with her dad the whole time.

"You too Bon." I reply back letting go of her.

"So did you notice the way the new guy was looking at you too?" Bonnie questions as Elena joins our conversation.

"Nope. And if we're gonna chit chat, let's talk and walk, I do have other lessons to get too." I sass picking up my textbooks.

"Elena, he was so checking you out." Bonnie gushes while I walk along not really caring to much.

"You're kidding me right, every time I looked at him his eyes were on Scar." Elena retorts.

I can see Elena is jealous, I mean Stefan is the perfect guy for her. To me he seems like the serious relationship kind of guy. If he was up for a one night stand, then sure, but a relationship...that's just not me.

"And when you weren't looking at him, he was looking at you." Bonnie informs her.

"I don't know Bonnie," Elena chuckles nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"As thrilling as this conversation is I'm gonna go." I tell them already beginning to stray in the opposite direction.

"Wait. You told me you would come to mum and dads graves after school!" Elena calls after me.

"Busy!" I call back to her.

"Scar!" She shouts but I'm already hurrying around the corner.

 **YAY! I really wanted to make a TVD with Elena having a sister. I have Aly Michalka as my main character, and her outfit for this is above :) This book will have a lot of pairings as Scar is just one big flirt, and is all over the place in this.**

 **I hope your enjoying this so far :)**

 **Link to outfit image here :** **6ac837e2978c76043f4463e3aa76dff0ee5695ce/687474703a2f2f69313239342e70686f746f6275636b65742e636f6d2f616c62756d732f623630332f4a6f616e6e655f427265616b696e676461776e5f576f6f6469736f6e2f536361722532307374796c65253230315f7a70736d6f6978373363702e6a7067?s=fit &h=360&w=720&q=80**


	2. TWO

"I can't believe you threatened me" I grumble at my annyoing sister.

I drag my feet not wanting to be here, as we pass by all the pointless slabs of rock. This place is creepy. Every turn there is just death everywhere. I absolutely hate cemeteries, they make me feel so depressed especially when I'm standing above my parents corpses. Elena bends down placing some flowers below the stone.

I just read over the names, over and over again.

 _Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers Gilbert._

I sigh as Elena just stands there looking at the headstone.

"Can we leave now?" I say, looking towards the exit longingly.

Theres a bottle at the grill waiting for me.

"Scar can you just pay your respects." Elena groans looking back at me.

"Fine." I say.

I look at the slab of rock reading over the names. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be thinking. I don't belive in God, and I don't belive they can hear me, so what's the point. I roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alight respect has been paid, let's go." I lie to her while putting my hand on her arm.

Suddenly, a crow decides to caw at us, make both of us jump and look at it perched on our parents grave.

The crow's head tilts to the side watching us.

"Well that's creepy." I says lowly, as it watches us with its pure black eyes.

"Hey! Shoo! Go away! Damn crow!" Elena calls out, scarring the crow away by clapping in its face.

It flies away in a scurry, leaving a silhouette of a man watching us in the distance. I look at Elena worriedly, looking back at the still figure slowly disappearing in the fog

"Okay, time to go." I mutter under my breath as I pull Elena to the exit with me.

We hear the crow caw out to us in a call again, making us jump and start to run. I watch as Elena tumbles down a slight hill, slamming her back against a tree. I easily slide down the slanted hill, dirt and stones spraying everywhere as I do so.

"You okay?" I question her, pulling her up by her arm.

"Yeah," She breaths brushing her clothes down. "Stefan?" She mutters making me turn around to be face to face with the same guy from this morning.

"You okay?" He questions Elena in worry, while his eyes flicker towards me.

"Were you following us?" I question him, forgetting about Elena probably injured next to me.

"No, I -uh I just saw you fall." He explains, referring to Elena.

"Oh." Elena breathe coming to stand beside me.

"Right, so you just happen to be hanging around in a cemetery?" I accuse looking him over again.

"I was just visiting, I have uh- family here." He tells us both, with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, wow.I'm sorry, it's the fog it's making me feel funny, and then there was this bird and it was like the Hitchcock for a moment, that is the bird movie right? the Hitchcock-"

"Elena your rambling." I tease in a sing song way watch Stefan's smile grow quickly on his face,

"Right, sorry." Elena apologises to Stefan.

"It's alright, I'm Stefan." He introduces holding his hand out to her.

"Elena." she breaths taking his hand, and gazing into his eyes.

Oh God, I knew she would be all over him, he is definitely her type. He releases her hnad, giving her a quick smile before looking back at me, and looking down. I watch as he stares at my necklace, slightly entranced by it.

"That's a beautiful necklace." He finally says, drawing the attention of Elena too it also.

"Thanks. That's a cool ring." I tell him, smirking, as I look at the big tacky thing on his ring finger.

"It's a family ring, kind of stuck with it." He informs us, while Elena smiles at him, I merely give him a nod.

Family ring...the thing is huge and looks like it belongs in an eighteenth century movie. Not on a teenagers hand.

"It's weird huh?" Stefan questioned me after seeing my obvious reaction to it.

"No, no its just theres rings, and then there's- well there's that." I chuckle looking at it again. "But it kinda matches my necklace. It's got the same blue-like crystal color." I add, holding my necklace between my fingertips.

"So it does." He smiles, but his smile quickly starts to form into a frown as he looks down towards the ground.

I look at Elena quickly, and we share a look wondering what was with the sudden mood change. Did I offend him and his family ring? Beg my pardon, I meant tacky ring.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He finally asks Elena and she frowns looking towards him, then looking down at herself.

"Knowing Elena she probably did she's so clumsy." I announce, which earned me a glare from her.

She walks over to a tree stump pulling her leg up onto it. I cross my arms watching her as she rolls the ends of her trousers up revealing a gash in her leg with blood dripping down it.

"Oh, that's not pretty." I say, wincing, looking back at Stefan only to see he is facing the other way. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask him, my eyebrows pulling together.

"You girls should go, and take care of that." He mutters, still not facing us.

I look back at Elena raising a eyebrow as if to say 'What the hell?'. But when I look back, he is gone, like he just vanished into mid air.

"Did you see him leave?" I ask Elena and she shakes her head.

The guy must be some kind of ninja, I think looking around confused, as does Elena.

"Well that was weird." Elena mutters, her eyebrows drawing together. "Why did he just disappear like that?" She questions, and I roll my eyes, pushing my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Who cares. I'm getting out of here, I'll see you later." I tell her, trying on my foot only to be stopped by Elena putting her hand on my shoulder and pulling me around to face her.

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?" she questions, a eyebrow raised.

"Of course not." I lie with a smile. "See you later sis,"

I left Elena in the cemetery by herself, and instead took my own route towards the grill. Walking inside I look over to see Jeremy in a heated conversation with Vicki and Tyler and Matt talking at a nearby table.

"His name's Stefan Salvatore-" I roll my eyes hearing the incessant whine that is Caroline Forbes.

I don't hate Caroline, but I don't practically like her. She's snobby and thinks she's the best becuase she is head cheerleader. I could dance circles around her if I wanted. Barely anyone on their team can do a simple thigh stand anyway.

"Scar, hey! Did you come with Elena? She's supposed to be meeting us here." Bonnie asks me as she ignores Carlone.

I smile. "No, last I saw she was with Stefan in the cemetary. Watch your back Carlione looks like you've got competition on your hands." I tease her, waltzing off towards the bar.

I lean against the wooden countertop, biting my lip as I look into Kevin's eyes. I nudge my head in the direction of the employee only room where they keep all the storage. He smiles slightly, nodding his head as a confirmation to meet him in there.

This is how we have learnt to communicate over the last couple weeks.

I go into the storage room and don't have to wait long until Kevin comes through the door with a big grin on his face.

"Did you bring it?" I ask him, getting straight to the point.

"Uh- yeah. But I can't keep giving you free bottles Scar. I could get fired." He tells her, while producing a bottle of whiskey from behind his back.

Not her favorite but it will do the job.

"Here's fifteen bucks," I shrug handing him some money, and taking the bottle from him.

"So-will you be at the party tomorrow?" He asks me while he takes a step closer so were merely inches away from each other.

"Maybe. There will be free alcohol so why not." I shrug, tilting my head to the side.

I smirk as he leans down pressing his lips onto mine. He pushes his hands into my hair, forcing his lips on mine as he tries to part them. I hold back a laugh as his hands slide down my back to grasp my hips and draw me closer to him.

"Kevin can you- Oh Scar." Viki gasps as she comes into the room.

I pull away, wiping my lips with the back of my hand, and conceal the bottle as best as I can, behind my back.

"Viki." I nod at her with a tight smile. "Thanks Kevin."I muttered, walking past them and out of the grill.

I sigh, going around the back of the grill and sliding down a wall near to the dumpster. Unscrewing the bottle cap, I raise the bottle to my lips, feeling the liquid run soothingly down my throat. When I pull it away, I wince as the burn kicks in making my throat feel like its burning, and my cheeks warm.

I lean my head back up against the wall closing my eyes. I hear a crow call out to me, making me open my eyes to see one perched on the fence opposite me, watching.

"I really hate crows." I grumble taking another drink.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Inside the grill Caroline and Bonnie were more or less assessing the new guy, Stefan, while Elena sat and listened. She was about as intrigued about his as she was them. He made her smile, which she hasn't done for real in a long time. He was so mysterious... and she wanted to unlock all of his hidden secrets.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks, while gazing at Stefan, her hands folded under her chin.

"Mhh. And I moved when I was still young." He answers them, looking around at the three pairs of eyes on him.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

"My parents passed away." He said sadly.

Bonnie looked at him with an apologetic expression, while Stefan turned his attention to Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena says, even though she was aware of there passing. "Any siblings?" she decides to ask.

"Not any that I talk too." He answers her, with a smile that has double meanings behind it. "I uh- live with my uncle." he adds.

Caroline, looks between Elena and Stefan, silently loathing at her friend as she flirts with him.

"So Stefan, if your new then you obviously don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline says, pulling the attention back to her.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains, while Stefan looks at Elena.

"Are you going?" He questions her.

"Of course she is."Bonnie answers for her with a smile.

Elena could see what her friend was trying to do, and she grinned seeing Stefan still staring at her. She tucks her hair behind her ear, feeling her heart pound under his stare. She undoubtedly was already starting to like him, and she was stunned by how quickly her feelings were beginning to grow.

 **SCAR POV**

I mumble incoherently, not even knowing what I am trying to say, as I make my way out from the back of the grill and back towards the entrance.

How do I get home? I wounder.

I can barely even see, the whole road, trees and buildings are swaying. Am I even standing up stright?

I try to walk forward but stumble on my heal and fall to the ground. I groan rolling over onto my back and just stare up at the sky from the sidewalk.

"Scar? Are you okay?" I hear a concerned voice asks, followed by heavy footsteps.

"I'm fine." I slur, seeing a blurry figure that looks like Stefan come into view.

"Are you drunk?" He asks me bending down and lifting me up off the cold floor so I'm sitting up.

"Maybe." I giggle, leaning against him as he wraps his arm around my back.

"I better take you home." He sighs.

He puts his arm under my legs, swiftly picking me up into a bridal position. My head rests against his chest while the sky spins and blurs above me. I can't help just looking up at Stefan's face as he carries me away.

"You're really strong." I giggle, my finger tracing over Stefan's biceps through his t-shirt.

Nice.

Stefan takes in a deep breath, while managing to somehow open the backseat door for me, and gently placing me inside so I'm lying down. I don't recognize the car at all, and the smell of leather makes me feel a little sickly.

My eyes start to close as my body relaxes thanks to the bottle of whiskey I downed. I feel the engine rumble underneath me.

"You okay Scar?" Stefan asks me, looking back at me.

I think I mumbled a yes, before I shut my eyes and feel asleep.

I could feel my body shift and wind whipping against my face but I didn't are. I felt warm and safe and not to mention very lightheaded.

"Goodnight Scarlet." I hear a soft voice whisper.

Then there was nothing.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the newspaper Zack had given him. Two people were attacked by an animal. He knows he certainly didn't do it, and as far as he knew there was no other vampire in town.

After a argument, Zack left defeated, and Stefan walked over to his wooden cupboard. He opened the doors revealing piles upon piles of diaries he has kept over the years. He picks up the book marked '2005' and pulls it out from the stack.

Unraveling the rope around it, he opens it up to look at a picture of a woman identical to Elena. Katherine... Sliding the picture away, there was another picture behind it. A black and white wedding picture, with his families workers all lined up infront of his old family home. He looks towards the front of the group seeing the maid Elizabeth who he once loved.

He was stunned at how much Scarlett looks like Elizabeth and how Elena looks like Kathrine. It was impossible yet, he saw with his own eyes. He held Scarlett in his arms like he once had with Elizabeth. He looked into Elenas dark brown eyes, which shinned much like Katherine's.

 _How are they real? How are they both here in mystic falls?_ He wonders to himself, while running a finger over the picture of Kathrine.

He brings out his most recent diary, writing about all the sudden feelings that have been brought back to life today How both Scarlet and Elena make him feel. Scarlet seems to have the same sarcastic wit as Elizabeth had, while Elena... she seems the exact opposite to Katherine.

 **XD**

 **I am loving writing this at the moment, and I'm loving how Scar's character is building.**

 **So what do you think happened between Elizabeth and Stefan?**


	3. THREE

The next day I was back suffering in history class, yet this time I was suffering the after blows of a hangover. I don't even recall how I got into my bed last night. Fuck my head hurts.

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war right here in mystic falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He asked, while walking to the front of the class.

As usually there was silence causing Mr Tanner to call people out.

"Miss Bennett." He began with, and I looked over at Bonnie seeing how unprepared she was.

"Um- alot." She answers, with a shrug. "I'm not sure like a whole lot." she adds, making me and a few others chuckle.

"Cute becomes dumb in a instant Miss Bennett." He warns her.

"Mr Donovan," Mr Tanner began in a sing song voice. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your dumb jock stereotype."

"It's okay Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt jokes twirling a pen between his fingertips.

"Elena?" He asked moving on.

"Sorry, I don't know." She shrugs.

He sighs.

"Scarlet? Maybe you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events."

"Why don't you just tell us, I mean you are the teacher right?" I joke , making the class laugh.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for you and your sister, for obvious reasons. But the personal excuse ended over summer break." He points out, making me look down at my desk.

"There were three hundred and forty six casualties. Unless your counting the local civilians." Stefan answered, drawing the attention of the class to him.

Even I couldn't help but look at him.

"That's correct. Mr..."

"Salvatore." He answers, and I smile at him.

"Any relations to the original settlers here in mystic falls?" He asks, leaning back against his desk.

After a moment Stefan replies with a simple "Distant."

"Well very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Mr Tanner says, beginning to walk behind his desk.

"Actually there were uh twenty seven Sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It was a night of grave loss. The founders archives are uh stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts." Stefan says, making everyone's jaws open as they couldn't believe what just happened.

I laughed turning in my chair to look at Stefan behind me and gave him a wink.

When we got out of class I was walking towards my locker when I saw a flyer for the cheer-leading tryouts coming up.

"Are you gonna try out?" I hear someone question behind me, making me jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan apologies, as I turn to ace him.

"No it's fine," I breath, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know if I'll try out. I mean I love to dance, but me in a cheerleader's costume... I don't think that will work out." I chuckle.

"I think you should try out. You might like it." He smiles walking backwards.

"Whatever you say Salvatore." I reply , turning around and walking off to my lockers.

Later that night, I found myself with a red cup full of cheap beer, talking to Bonnie and Elena. People around us were making out, drunkenly dancing, and getting completely trashed around a large bonfire.

"Elena you so like Stefan." Bonnie teases her, and I smirk knowingly.

Of course she does.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." She said.

"A little? The guys freaking hot." I jump in, making them laugh.

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan's eyes were piercing her very soul." Bonnie jokes, I chuckle along with Elena, taking a large gulp of my beer.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asks while Elena looks around.

"Why don't you tell us your the psychic one." I tease her.

"Right, I forgot. Okay so give me a sec, grams said I have to concentrate." She says, closing her eyes.

"Wait you need a crystal ball," Elena said picking up a empty beer bottle. "Ta-da."

"Like that's going to work." I snort, crossing my arms over my chest and drinking some more.

I'm gonna need a refill soon.

Bonnie laughs touching the bottle in Elena hand, but shrugs.

"Nothing." She says.

"Because your not some vodoo witch, with magical powers. Your grams is just old and crazy." I exclaim, going to grab the bottle out of their hands when Bonnie gasps, freezing and looking off into the distance.

"What?" I ask her, as she releases the grip on the bottle.

"When I touched you I saw a crow." She tells me, and Elena looks at me with her mouth agape.

"What?" Elena questions.

"Are you sure it was a crow?" I ask her.

"Yes. There was fog, and a man-" I stare at her in disbelief. "I'm drunk, it's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it. Yeah, okay. I'm gonna get a refill." She tells us quickly walking away.

"Did you tell her what happened yesterday?" I question Elena.

"No. You?"

"No. How the hell did she know that?" I ask, my mouth still wide open in shock.

"Know what?" Someone asks behind me making me jump.

I turn around to see Stefan standing there smiling at me.

"I'm sorry. I did it again didn't I?" He winces, referring to scarring me.

"Yeah." I laugh.

"You two seem upset about something?" he observes, looking at the two of us.

"No it's just- Bonnie she- never mind." Elena chuckles running a hand through her hair.

I roll my eyes at my sisters smitten smile. She is having such a teenagers crush right now. It's embarrassing to watch.

"You're here." Elena says.

"I'm here." Stefan nods, smiling.

"And I'm going." I add in, before removing myself from there lovey dovey eyes.

Just make out already.

"Scar! Hey! Scar!" Kevin calls out, weaving his way through the crowd to get to me.

"Go away" I shout back to him, as I get to the beer cooler.

"Scar can we just-"

"I'm busy." I lie, looking over his shoulder and seeing Jeremy storming off into the woods.

God Kevin is useful to get booze from, but man is he clingy.

"Scar, just one kiss." He pleads, blocking me from moving around him.

"Sure." I put of a sweet smile, before punching him in the stomach.

I leave Kevin groaning in pain on the floor, as I go the same path Jeremy did. I hear raised voice getting louder and louder, the further I go.

"No your worse, you want to talk to me, get to know me and see into my soul then screw and screw and screw until your done with me." Viki shouts.

"Is that what you think?" I hear Jeremy ask softly.

"That's what I know." Viki says, before I walk out to where they were and see her walking off.

"Jer, you okay?" I ask him, walking over to where he is.

"I don't understand why she doesn't believe me. Why does she go for someone like Tyler and not me?" He questions, looking distressed.

I pull Jer in for a hug and shake my head against his chest.

"Because Tyler doesn't care and that's what she wants. No feelings, no strings, no commitment to lose." I tell him, and sigh.

Viki is not to different from me in that sense.

Suddenly, we both turn at hearing Viki's high pitched scream, coming from not to far in the distance.

"Oh my God." I mumble.

"Viki!" Jeremy screamed running to her.

"Jer!" I shout at him, but he ignores me running after her.

Worried for my brothers safety, I follow along behind him jumping over uprooted roots, and rocks all over the ground. As we break through the trees we see Vikis lifeless body on the ground, blood spilling out of her neck.

"Oh no, Viki." Jeremy cries out kneeling down to her, and brushing her hair out of her face.

I get down on my knees, breathing heavily as I press my fingers to her neck. A pulse...she has a pulse.

"She has a pulse but it's weak." I tell him, taking a deep breath. "Quick Jeremy, pick her up, we need to get out of here."

As Jeremy scoops Viki up, I'm running back through the woods to get back to the party. I think I hit my arm on a branch, but I just didn't care, I just ran.

"Someone call an ambulance, we need an ambulance here now." I shout out as I break through the woods.

"Scar what happened?" Stefan asked worried, as he comes over to me.

"Viki got attacked,"I say, just as Jeremy comes out holding her in his arms.

"Oh my god."

"Viki!"

"What happened?"

"Is that blood?"

"Call 911."

"Elena!" I shout seeing her trying to get through the commotion of people.

"What happened?" Elena asks, then gasps seeing Vikis bloody body in Jeremy's hands.

"Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood. It's really bad." I tell them as Matt rushes to his sister's side.

"Viki, no." Matt cries out holding her hand.

I stood by Jer as Viki was taken onto the back of the ambulance. Matt getting inside to go with her to the hospital. As the doors shut, the party atmosphere seems to be over and everyone just want to leave.

"Did you see where Stefan went?" Elena questions worried as she looks around at the see of commotion.

"No, sorry sis." I tell her, picking up a full bottle of beer that was abandoned on the floor. "Here." I said handing it to Jeremy.

He's gonna need it.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

As soon as Stefan saw what happened, he was running at vamp-speed back to the brooding house. He ran up to the front door and burst in disturbing Zack who was quietly working.

"Whats wrong?" Zack questions with a frown.

"There was another attack. And it wasn't me." Stefan answered before running up the nearby staircase.

Yanking open his bedroom door he closes, it walking into the room before noticing the open balcony door. He watches as a crow flies in landing on-top of his wooden roof structure. When he turns back to the balcony, he is frightened to see exactly who he thought it would be.

"Damon." Stefan says.

"Hello brother." Damon smirks.

The raven haired man stalked into the room, while the crow flew outside onto the balcony. He looked at some of the books and papers scattered on his brothers table.

"The crows a bit much don't you think?" Stefan questions him, his jaw tight.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Damon smirks, knowing he was annoying his brother.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asks him, while watching his brother with caution.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school."He teased wondering around the room. "Your hair's different. I like it." he adds.

"It's been fifteen years Damon,"

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day in the nineties. The whole grunge look, did not suit you. Remember Stefan its important to stay away from fads." He jokes, still walking around the room.

"Why are you here?" Stefan finally gets to the point, his anger levels rising.

"I missed my little brother." Damon tells him.

"You hate small towns. It's bring there's nothing for you to do." Stefan calls him out.

"I've been keeping myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. Hmm, that's very clumsy of you." Stefan pointed out.

"Agh! that's gonna be a problem, for you." Damon smirked, loving the idea of making Stefan's life a living hell.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks him, his eyebrows drawing tightly together, creating a worry line on his face.

"I could ask you the same question-" He retorts as a answer. "However I'm guessing your answer can be summed up into three simple words. Elena and Scar." Damon smirks, watching as Stefan's face drops.

"Elena, she's a dead ringer for Katherine. And Scar she's got those same luscious lips that Elizabeth had. I'm sure you remember those Stefan." Damon teases. "Is it working Stefan. Being around them. Does it make you feel alive?" He continues.

"They are nothing like Katherine and Elizabeth." Stefan defends the two girls.

"Well let's hope not. We both know what happens then." Damon winks at his brother knowingly.

"So tell me when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what your doing Damon, and its not going to work." Stefan tell him turning away.

"Hey come on-" Damon hits Stefan shoulder hard. "Don't you crave it a little?" He hits him again.

"Stop it." Stefan warns him.

"I saw a couple girls back there, we can have." He hits him again, angering the vampire further. "Or why don't we just cut right to the chase, go straight for Elena or better yet Scar, I mean it wouldn't be the first time we shared the same girl."

"STOP IT!" Stefan shouts shoving his brother back.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can." The older Salvatore smirks.

Stefan doesn't try to control the monster the rages inside him, as veins make the way to the surface of his skin, and fangs grow out his gums.

"I said stop!" Stefan shouts turning towards his brother in rage.

Stefan growls at his smirking brother before running at him head on. Damon let his brother tackle him, as they feel through the window, and onto the front lawn. Before Damon could hit the floor however he was gone, safely standing up as he watched his brother helpless on the ground, surrounded by shattered glass.

"I was impressed," Damon says leaning against a bush, as his brother stands weekly to his feet. "I'd give it a six, you missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face awwwww! thing." He teases.

"it's all fun and games Damon huh, but wherever you go people die." Stefan said as he walked towards his brother.

"That's a given." He shrugs .

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation-"

"Damon please, after all of these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon points out walking over to his brother.

"Just stay away from Elena and Scar." Stefan warns him, worried for Scar if Damon were to ever meet her.

Damon, narrows his eyes at his younger brother, before looking smugly down at his brothers bare hand.

"Wheres your ring?" Damon questions.

Stefan looks down in worry, looking down at his ring finger to see it not there.

"Oh yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof ashes to ashes," Damon points out with fake sincerity. Then he lets out a little laugh. "Relax, its right here."

Stefan looks at his brother, knowing he is looking at a stranger. As he holds out his hand, his daylight ring resting on top of it. Slowly, Stefan reaches for the ring, taking it and sliding it onto his finger again. He had a feeling the gesture wasn't without a reason, and he was right.

Suddenly, Damon's face turned into one that belonged to a monster, as he grabbed Stefan tightly by the neck, growling at him. He throws Stefan across the front yard until he hits a wooden fence and falls to the ground groaning. Damon vamp-sped over to him, looking down at his brother with a snarl.

"You should know better then to think your stronger then me. you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He warns his younger brother.

The brothers here a commotion coming from inside the house, making Damon look up and smirk.

"I think we woke Zack up. It's alright Zack," Damon calls out to him, while walking towards the boarding house whistling.

 **SCARS POV**

"Here she comes." I mutter under my breath.

Jeremy groans seeing Elena approaching us with her usual worried look.

"Are you okay?" She asks Jer, but when she goes to hug him he pushes her arm away. "I called Jenna she's on her way." She adds.

"Great." I grit out taking the bottle from Jer's hand and taking a gulp.

"Those people in uniforms last time I checked they were the police." Elena says, reminding me that I am still underage.

I shrug necking the rest of the bottle back and throwing it into a nearby bush.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks guys. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, they've got their own lives to deal with. They've moved on you should try too." Elena encourages us.

"What you always going to the cemetery, and writing in your diary. Is that you moving on?" I snap at her.

"Scar-"

"No Elena, you can give out advice when you listen to it yourself," I point out angrily, walking away to the nearby road to wait for Jenna to pick us up.

Later that night I was in my bedroom trying to sleep, but the memories stopped me as they flooded my mind. I needed a distraction and alcohol gave me it. It made me numb, unable to think, it made me feel better.

Elena could never understand that.

I get out of bed, not bothering to put on some trousers, and just wander off downstairs in my underwear and tank top. I run a hand through my hair, as i make my way into the kitchen surprised to see Stefan standing at the island a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Um, hi?" I say confused, making him look up at me.

He seems surprised to see me, before his eyes wander down to my bare legs, his eyes lingering a little longer then they should.

He coughs, looking away. "I thought you were asleep." He says, while I walk over towards the sink and bend down.

"Hmm. I'm guessing your here to talk to Elena, so where is she?" I ask him, dodging his question,a s I pull out Jenna's poorly hidden bottle of vodka.

"She went to the bathroom." He answers me, looking down at the bottle in my hands with judgment. "Why-"

"Don't, I've already got Elena and my aunt nagging me to stop drinking," I cut in, walking towards him, as he glances back down at my bare legs.

I smirk."Do you like my sister?"

"Um, I do." He says, looking stiff as I walk towards him.

"Then why do you keep looking at me like that? Do I turn you on? Do you want me Stefan?" I smirk, trailing my finger down from his neck to the waistband on his jeans.

Stefan can't help but stare into my eyes, leaning in closer to me, like hes in a daze.

"Scar?" Elena calls out, coming down the stairs.

I groan, rolling my eyes, pulling away and hiding the bottle behind my back.

"I'm in here." I tell her, as she walks into view, looking down at my clothes with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, Scar put some clothes on. Stefan's here." She shrieks, taking a step towards me.

"Calm down. I going to bed." I reassure her with one hand.

"Goodnight Elena." I tell her, as I walk past her, clutching the bottle in my hands. "Goodnight Stefan." I say turning to send him a quick wink.

 **I'm honestly loving just writing this book.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, leave a review if you want more :)**

 **Thank you DarkDust27 for giving me my first review. Trust me as you can tell from this chapter with Scar there will be alot of pairings ;)**


	4. FOUR

**Warning: Mature content ahead.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Elena woke up with a smile that morning. It was the first time since her parents death that she wanted to face the world, because she knew she would see him again.

Stefan woke up with the same smile, strolling over to the window, he opened the curtains to let the sun in. He knew he would see them again, and he couldn't wait.

Elena grabs her coat, almost running out of the room, as she bumps into her aunt.

"Sorry." She apologises

"It's alright, I'm just getting ready for Jeremy's parent, teacher day," Jenna explains as she walks over to the mirror.

"Where are Jeremy and Scar?" Elena questions.

"They said they had a bird house project they had to finish for wood shop," Jenna answers adjusting her hair.

Elena winces and Jenna sees her reaction in the mirror.

"There is no wood shop is there?" She asks her niece, looking defeated.

"Nope." Elena tells her, putting her lips.

 **SCARS POV**

"Oh fuck..." I groan, as Kevin yanks my hair back forcing me to look at him.

I close my eyes not wanting to be in a awkward gaze with someone while we're having sex.

Because that's all it is... _Sex_.

"Oh, baby." He moans pushing into me harder making my back scrape against the brick wall.

Yep, I'm having sex with a older guy up against the wall of my high-school. Not what I'm particularly used to, but the opportunity arose so I took it.

I got lost in the moment, and just let the waves of pleasure consume me. I always felt regret after sex, during it I'm lost in the moment, but after, your just left sticky and in an awkward stance with the other person.

"I got to get to class." I say, pulling my skirt down and wiping the back of my mouth.

"Can I see you again tonight?" He asks me hopeful.

"No." I say rolling my eyes. "I told you no strings, no feelings. I'll see you around." I mutter walking off towards the school building.

After I cleaned up in the bathroom, and fixed my hair, I went off to my first period. Mr Tanner was as joyful as ever, to see me walk in slightly after the bell had gone off. I took my seat smirking at Stefan as he watched my bare legs coming towards him.

It reminded me a lot from last night.

I turn as Mr Tanner is talking to the class about the annual comet coming up. Stefan meets my eye, and I smirk send him a wink. I want to be sure this guy is dedicated to Elena, she doesn't need some dick messing with her feelings.

So far... he's passing.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr Salvatore, are we interrupting you?" Mr Tanner calls us out, and I roll my eyes at him slumping into my chair.

"No."

I look towards Elena and she frowns at me and mouths 'What's going on?' to me. I shake my head to tell her nothing. I don't need her thinking I'm trying to get in between her teenage crush.

The Bell rings, and I walk alongside Elena, as Stefan catches up to us.

"See I brought it." He annonces, handing Elena a book.

"Wuthering Heights by Alice Bell." She reads out astonished. "You know I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"Well female writers weren't as accepted back then." He tells her.

"Urgh! A book, why don't you just watch a movie or something more entertaining," I suggest.

"You don't like books Scar?" Stefan asks, intrigued.

"She used to-"

"Until I realized books are just a pathetic excuse to escape life," I finished off, noticing Bonnie and Caroline in the distance.

"I'll see you guys later." I quickly tell them before rushing off to catch up with them.

"Bonnie! Caroline!" I call out, and they stop to talk to me.

Bonnie smiles and wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace, while Caroline simply manages a weaks smile.

"Scar." She almost spits at me.

"I know you don't like me, but I think you will after this," I begin, smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"I wanna tryout for the squad."

"Seriously?" Both girls repeat shocked.

"Yeah. I know I always turned down the offer, but I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Well you have to try out with everyone else." Caroline says, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Car-"

"It's fine Bonnie. I'll see you guys at tryouts. Oh and don't tell Elena!" I call back to them, as I rush off towards my next class.

Later that day, I found myself sitting outside a cafe with Bonnie, Caroline and my sister. I took a little sip of my coffee while listening in on their boring conversation.

"Well I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic falls there was a lot of death. All the blood and carnage created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie informs us.

"Hmm, best to keep Grams away from the liquor the next time you two chit chat." I joke, taking another drink.

"So then what?" Caroline asks Elena inturged.

Oh great, back to the Stefan topic.

"So you two just talked all night and did nothing?"

"Nope, we didn't go their," Elena said, looking down.

"Not even a handshake? Come one Elan we are your friends, your supposed to share the smut," Caroline pointed out.

"I'd rather you didn't," I quickly add, cringing.

"We just talked for hours-"

"Okay whats with the blockage, just jump his bones already," Caroline said.

"Yeah Elena. Where their is sex, their is happiness," I add.

"You would know." I hear Caroline mutter under her breath.

I decide to just glare at her instead of making a big deal out of it.

Suddenly, Elena stands to her feet, and each and everyone of us look at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" I ask her, frowning.

"Your guys are right. I can't just sit around and wait for things to happen. I'm going to go and do what I intend to do this morning." She announces, her face full of determination.

This won't be good.

"Wait, I'll come with you." I call out running after her retreating figure.

"This is where Stefan lives?" I ask, as we approach the large brass door of the boarding house.

This place is huge. It's like a mason surrounded by woods. Even there front lawn is massive.

"I guess we'll find out." She sighs, going to knock on the door, but it pushes open by itself.

My eyebrows pull together, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Being brave,I take the first step into the house, looking around in caution while admiring the interior. This place is so old fashioned, yet it makes me have a feeling like de javu.

"Stefan!" Elna calls out behind me, making me jump.

"Seriously Elena," I roll my eyes at her, but jump again as a crow suddenly flies over our heads into the house.

I let out a shaky breath turning only to be inches away from someones face. Piercing baby blue eyes hold me captive, as I take a small step back. He smirks slowly dragging his eyes from my face to down my body.

"I'm sorry we just baged in, the door was...open," Elena explains, while he just continues to stare at me.

I couldn't help but admire his features. He was...hot, probably the hottest man I've ever been face to face with. Yet his whole persona was radiating darkness, and it was the darkness that was luring me to him.

"You must be Scar," He finally says, then looks over my shoulder to Elena. "And you must be Elena."

I turn to Elena and she smiles taking a step froward to stand by my side. Was she not afraid of this guy? He was so intimidating.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He explains to us.

Stefan's brother.

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother," I say in confusion.

"Well Stefan doesn't like to brag," He smiles at me, his eyes going back to assessing my face.

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along in a second," Damon gestures to the living room, while he gently places his hand on my back.

I try to not show how wary I am, by following behind Elena, into the large room. I took a step away once he had released his hand on me. What is it about this guy?

Elena walks in further, leaving me by the threshold of the living room beside Damon. I ignore him, knowing his eyes are on me, and see Elena smiling as she looks around at the vintage interior.

"I can see why my brother is so smitten," Damon mutters to me.

"Yeah, Elena really likes him too." I say, nodding.

"I wasn't just talking about Elena." He points out.

I turn my head looking at him, he smirks, his beady eyes gazing at my lips.

"It's about time really, I never thought he would get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." He adds, as Elena walks over to us.

"The last one?" She questions.

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend?"

Elena shake her head, not knowing who or what he is talking out. My eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"Oh, you two haven't had the akwards ex's conversation yet?" He asks her.

"Nope." Elena replies back akwardly, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Ops, well I'm sure it will come up now. Or maybe he didn't want you to know becuase he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound," He turns his eyes onto me. "We both know how those relationships work." He smirks.

"You make it sound like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said, disbelief evident in her voice.

He shrugs. "I haven't had the best luck. Hello Stefan."

We all turn behind us and there standing at the entrance of the living room is a very pissed of looking Stefan. His face is blank of emotions, but his body language give hims away. You can see how tense he is right now.

"Elena, Scar. I didn't know you would be coming over today?" He questions, all the while staring daggers at Damon.

"I know I'm sorry, I should have called." Elena apologies, while smiling and taking a step towards Stefan.

"Nonsense, you two girls are welcome around anytime. Aren't they Stefan?" Damon smirks at his brother. "You know I should break out the family photos, but I have to warn you he wasn't always a looker." He tells a happy Elena.

Me on the other hand, I could sense the tense atmosphere that they were in. Stefan clearly was having some family issues right now. And me and Elena weren't helping.

"Actually, I think it's about time we go." I announce, walking towards Damon and Elena.

"Oh, you don't have to go," Damon tries to encourage me to stay, but I give Elena a look.

"No, we really must go. Elena, come on." I order her, walking towards Stefan.

"Well, I must say, it was very nice meeting you Scar." Damon smiles, taking my hand, and placing a kiss to the back of it.

I pull my hand out of his grasp, and walk up to Stefan.

He doesn't more right away, but he does let me pass eventually. I turn seeing,Elena refusing to move and staring at Stefan. Yet Stefan continued to glare at Damon.

"Stefan?" She asks, her voice quiet. "Stefan?" she tries again, her smile completely gone.

"I'll talk to you later." He answers he stiffly.

I can see the hurt in her face, and I quickly move forward grabbing her arm. I basically pull Elena out of the house, and she says nothing as she storms off to her car.

Now I'm going t have to sit and hear her talk about her emotions for the entire drive back to the house.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Great girls! Elenas got spunk. And Scar...those lips." Damon smirked, teasing Stefan. "You however look pooped." He adds.

Stefan plays with his ring, while walking further into the room. "Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well were you successful, did your powers of persason work. Beucase you know if you don't eat right, it won't work-"

"How long were they here?" Stefan cuts him off.

"Why are you worried? Afraid the past will repeat itself?" Damon jokes, coming closer to his brother. "Isn't that the reason your playing high school human?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest to humanity you'll get is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon snalrs into his brothers ear.

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you." Damon smirks, walking away from his brother feeling giddy.

 **SCAR POV**

I didn't feel like helping Elena too cook. I knew she was only down there nagging poor Jenna about her tragic love life.

Love.

Such a stupid emotion. It's brought even the sanest of people to do crazy thing. I don't understand it. Maybe becuase I've never been in love with someone. But who needs love when you've got vodka, right?

I take a gulp out of the same bottle I found yesterday, then screw the lip back on. I shove it under my pillow before standing to my feet. I pull my skirt off, and yank my top over my head. I hear a crow cawk from the window and when I turn around, there it is parched on my window seal.

My eyebrows draw toghter in confusion, I take a step towards the window but it flies away.

I'm starting to think this town has a bit of a overpopulation problem with crows.

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. FIVE

The night of the comet and everyone seemed to be out in the town square to witness this monumental moment. What a load of shit. It's a rock in the sky, big deal. I fiddle with the bags of chips, bored as I wait for Kevin to come into the back.

How long does it take to serve a customer?

What feels like an eternity later, Kevin comes bustling through the doors one tray of empty glasses in his hand and the other holding a fresh bottle of scotch. Scotch? Finally, Kevin is learning how to pick out some decent liquor.

"Thank you," I smirk reaching for the bottle but he pulls it away.

"Your sister is here." He explains simply, handing the bottle over to me after giving me the warning.

Oh great. How am I going to smuggle this out without her knowing?

Shoving the bottle up my top, I wrap my arms around my stomach trying my hardest to conceal it. Using my hip, I push open the door and the noise from the grill fills my ears. I can immediately see my sister at a table staring star eyed at Stefan along with Caroline and Bonnie.

Just walk Scar.

I make my way out from behind the bar, seeing the exit right before my eyes. I hate having to hide from my sister by this is how it must be. She doesn't understand me and Jeremy...I don't think she ever will. She and Jenna will always just expect the best from us.

"Hey, Scar!" Tyler waves me over from the other side of the grill.

Fucking hell. Matt, who is sitting across from him, shakes his head telling Tyler something. That fucking asshole, why couldn't he just keep quiet. Sheepishly, I start to slowly turn around and I see everyone including my beady eyed sister staring at me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Scar, what are you doing here?" Elena questions, coming over to where I am standing.

I told her I was helping to hand out leaflets all day for the comet tonight. Of course, it was an easy lie that Elena shouldn't have believed in the first place. Handing out leaflets? Since when was Scar Gilbert one with the community?

"I was just...coming to talk to Jeremy." I quickly lie, grabbing Jeremy's arm as he tries to walk by. "Right Jer?"

"No," He mutters trying to get out of my grasp.

I pull him to me and give him the stink eye. He has the audacity to raise his eyebrow as if saying 'What'.

"For this I'm telling aunt Jenna where you keep your weed stash," I harshly whisper at him, letting go of his arm.

He laughs it off mumbling, "Whatever," as he walks over to Viki.

He's gonna regret crossing me when his high comes down. No amount of drugs will save him from the hell I'll put him through.

"Scar-" Elena says, this disappointment evident on her face."What did you get this time huh? Vodka, Brandy-"

"Elena come on, don't start." I roll my eyes, hugging the hidden bottle closer to me.

"You know what I'm sick of giving you and Jeremy the tough love speech because it's clearly not doing anything." She rants.

I look down shaking my head in disbelief. "Then just give up already."

"Sure, we could send you to a therapist instead where you will be forced to deal with it. Or in rehab where you'll have to talk to a bunch of strangers about how your life fell apart," She throws her hands up and sighs. "Or you could talk to me."

I look at her in the eyes wondering how she does it. I know deep inside that Elena is looking out for me, but I don't want her help. I don't want anyone's help.

"I vote for none of the above. Enjoy the comet guys." I call out, waving goodbye to the table full of worried eyes.

Stefan's frown being the most prominent amongst them.

When I am finally outside I can loosen the grip on the bottle underneath my jacket. I hold it by the neck, walking casually back towards home. I know that the police in Mystic falls are going to be surrounding the town square, so I keep to the back roads in the dark.

I grin looking down at the bottle knowing I'm going to have a peaceful sleep tonight thanks to Kevin.

When I get home, less than fifteen minutes later of walking, I can clearly hear Jenner in the Kitchen cooking and singing along to the radio. A bit uncharacteristic of Jenner, but I don't think much of it. There's something I've got to do.

"Oh, Jenner I'm home," I say in a sing-song voice, swaying at the kitchen threshold.

I hold the bottle behind my back, making sure she can't see it.

"Aren't you meant to be handing out leaflets?" She questions, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I finished early. Anyway, I just thought you should know that Jeremy keeps his stash in his sock draw, his boots and I'm pretty sure he's got a bong up there, not hard to miss," I list off,keeping at least one of his hiding places a secret.

I'm mean, yes, but he is my brother.

"Wait!" Jenner calls out as I try to leave. "Why are you telling me this? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just thought you should know. Goodnight Jenner." I call out, making my escape.

"You're not going to watch the comet?" She shouts out after me.

"It's a rock in the sky, I'm not missing much," I shout back, running up the stairs.

When I get to my room I lock the door, throwing the bottle onto the bed. Kicking off my shoes, I pad across the room to where my stereo is and turn it on. Pop-rock fills the silence and I take in a breather finally feeling the slightest bit relaxed. Reaching down bellow my stereo I pick up a picture of me and Elena.

I can't help but crack a smile.

I never like Elena as a child, I always thought she was the spoilt one who got too much attention. Plus I always felt no quite part of the family. Jeremy has brown eyes and brown hair, as does Elena, whereas I have blonde hair and blue eyes. How did that happen? They share the same genes as mom and dad, yet I'm totally different. I know I probably got it from my grandparent's sides, but it still makes me feel left out.

I look back closely at the picture seeing a younger me pulling on the end of Elena's ponytail with an evil grin.

Things don't change.

 **Third Person PoV**

Stefan who had just been talking to Matt heard in the far distance a cry for help, he soon recognized the sound of his brother's voice muttering soothing words to the woman. Fear immediately rang through Stefan as he worried what his brother was doing, he knew the girl screaming must be Viki. When Damon was involved it could only mean trouble.

Stefan felt even worse knowing her brother was standing before him with clear worry in his eyes, not knowing what's going on.

"Excuse me, Matt," Stefan apologized, before walking away.

Matt wanted to continue to make his point clear but he could see something was troubling Stefan. Matt could only hope that this guy would treat the one he loves with the respect she deserves.

Stefan wanted nothing more then to run to where Damon was right now if it wasn't for the people still in the town square he would have. Following the voice of his brother, he looked up to see Damon holding Viki dangerously close to the edge of a roof.

"I'm not going to drop you," Damon chuckles teasing Viki, as she screamed helplessly for help.

In a second Stefan was on the roof facing his brother, anger in his eyes.

"Not bad, have you been eating bunnies?" Damon teased.

"Let her go," Stefan demand, worried for Viki's safety.

"Really? Okay." Damon says.

He pretends to push Viki closer to the edge to scare his brother, but at the last minute, he pushes Viki towards Stefan. He doesn't want Viki dead, to him she is just another pawn in his plan.

"Relax, I don't need her dead-" Damon tells Stefan walking closer to him. "But you might."

Stefan was confused as to what Damon meant by him needing Viki dead. The compulsion worked, he knew it did.

Damon smirked.

"What attacked you last night?" Damon asks Viki.

"I don't know, an animal," Viki answers through her tears.

"Are you sure?" Damon asks bending down to her height. "Think about it, really think about it. What attacked you?"

"A vampire," Viki blurts out, her thoughts becoming clearer.

"Who did this to you?" Damon shouts the question at her, knowing his brother is becoming worried.

"You did!" She shouts back at him.

"Wrong," Damon says.

Stefan realizes what Damon is doing in that moment, and his heart begins to race. "Don't," He says in hopes his brother will listen to him.

"Stefan-" He begins pulling Viki up to a standing position. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He's a vampire. A vicious murderous monster."

"Stefan Salvatore. Vampire." Viki repeats staring into Damon's eyes.

"Please Damon, please don't do this," Stefan begs, hoping that inch of humanity in him will break through.

"You couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're going to do now," Damon points out to his brother, loving the fact that he knows there are only two things he can do.

Drink human blood or kill her.

To entice him further Damon reaches out and pulls the bandage from Viki's neck revealing her bite wound that Damon left. He pushes Viki into Stefan's arms letting him see the fresh blood oozes from the puncture holes. With the blood so close to him Stefan restrains himself, but his control is slipping. He doesn't know whether he is holding onto Viki for her safety or so his meal doesn't escape.

"Your choice of lifestyle-" Damon says, throwing the bandage to the floor. "-has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon attempts to convince him, but Stefan refuses to let the blood lust control him.

Using what little will power he still has control over, he pushes Viki away from him in an attempt to get away from temptation. But Damon won't let this opportunity to break Stefan slip away.

"You have all but two choices. Feed off her then make her forget about all of this. Or you can let her scream vampire all through the town square." Damon tells him.

"That's what this is about, you want to expose me?" Stefan questions in disbelief.

"No. I want you to remember who you are," Damon answers, but Stefan is quick to not believe him.

"Why? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I can remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan lists off finally seeing Damon's true intentions. "You know what let her go, let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to mystic falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. Becuase at least I'll be free of you."

After Stefan finished speaking he hoped that Damon would do just that. But of course Damon called his bluff, Damon knew that would be too easy, and he did not want to make thing easy for his baby brother.

Damon laughed off his brother's rant and walked over to pick Viki up off the floor.

"Come on sweetheart," Damon soothed as Viki tried to protest.

Stefan watched in anticipation as his brother whispered into Viki's ear. Her frightful eyes soon turned calm and relaxed with each word Damon spoke to her. As Damon stands and walks away from Viki, she looks around confusedly.

"What happened? Where am I?" Viki questions looking at Stefan. "Ah, I think my stitches opened," She winces bringing her hand to her neck.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks her, astounded by Damon's actions.

"I took some pills man I'm good." Viki laughs off the pain and stands to find her way back to the grill.

"It feels good to be home," Damon lets out a content sigh smiling at the sight of his annoyed brother.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asks, hoping for a truthful answer.

"That's for me to know and for to you to dot, dot, dot. Say hello to Scar for me next time you see her," Damon grins, taking a step back he falls from the roof landing gracefully on his feet.

 **SCAR PoV**

"You know I should really invest in buying a car," I mumble to myself, but the pair sat in the front of the car hear me.

"You know you could always walk." Elena points out, to which I stick my tongue out at her.

Bonnie chuckles from the passenger seat, pulling up alongside the curb of our high school. Today is the day I try out for the team, and I hope just for today Caroline can push her bitchy attitude towards me away and actually see the potential I have.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying to take it slow," Bonnie continues there talk of Stefan.

Fuck my life, thank god I don't have a boyfriend.

"You're the one who told me to go for it," Elena points out, as we all get out of the car, me rushing to get out quicker than them.

"And now I'm saying take it slow."

"What's with the worried face then?" Elena asks her.

Do they have to be in the same class as me? I wish I could just walk off but I know Elena will only pull me back.

"It's not a worried face, I'm just saying you're single for the first time in high school, play the field a little,"

"Oh yeah because I'm that type of girl," Elena laughs, while Bonnie flickers her eyes towards me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Got something to say, Bon Bon?" I ask.

"Well you obviously enjoy being single Scar, help me convince your sister about how great it is,"

"No offense Bonnie, but anything I say about being single will only push Elena to want a boyfriend even more." I shrug.

Being single does have its perks, and those perks have what kept me from being able to tell guys like Kevin and Tyler no since I hit puberty. Every relationship I have witnessed has crashed and burned in some way. Even Elena and Matt the childhood sweethearts who were inseparable broke up eventually.

Why waste time with a person you know you're not going to spend the rest of your life with? I'd rather have fun, and the best way to do that is to be single,

"Bonnie what are you hiding from me?" Elena questions.

"Nothing," Bonnie mutters, not looking at either of us.

I know that voice well, she is hiding something.

"Bonnie, please just tell me, if there's something I should know tell me," Elena pleaded, stopping Bonnie from walking any further.

Maybe I could make my escape now while Elena is preoccupied.

"I touched Stefan and I got a bad feeling." She answers slowly.

"Is that is?" Elena laughs.

"Touched him where?" I question wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Scar," They both say in disgust, shaking their head at me.

"I'm serious guys like this was bad, bad." She empathizes grabbing Elena's forearm.

"Is this your witchy voodoo crap again?" I ask her.

Maybe Jeremy has been giving Bonnie some of those special kinds of drugs. You know the ones that make you think your fucking Dulmobdroe and you can fly a broomstick.

"Nope this is just me expression concern about my best friend's new boyfriend," Bonnie explains.

"And I love you for it, but I feel good Bonnie, I'm happy," Elena tells her smiling.

I roll my eyes, as nice as it is to see my sister happy, I'd rather not have to deal with her like this. But it's good to see that light back in her eyes that she had when she dated Matt. Dare I say the light inside of her looks even brighter than before. I'm happy for her.

But also jealous that she can find happiness so easily after losing it. Closest I got to happiness was last night and that bottle of scotch.

"Okay if were done with all the mushy talk of love, can we get to class?"

"Moring Ladies," Stefan greets, walking over to us, immediately we see Bonnie's eyes widen.

"Um, I have to go," She mutters out in a rush, pushing past Stefan and myself.

"Bonnie,"Elena calls after her.

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" Stefan questions, watching Bonnies quickly retreating figure.

"She just doesn't know you," Elena tries to excuse Bonnie's behavior to Stefan.

"She absolutely loathes you," I say nudge Stefan's side and giving him a wink.

"Scar-"

"I'm joking right Stef?" I ask nudging him again, with a teasing smile on my face.

"Right," He laughs, eyes shining as he looks at me.

"Stefan, are you free tonight?" Elena butts in stealing Stefan's attention back to her.

I purse my lips instead of rolling my eyes like I want to. Jealous Elena is not the kind of Elena I want to meet.

"Um, yes I guess," He chuckles, looking towards me with a raised eyebrow.

I don't know where this is going either.

"Good, because we're having dinner tonight at our house at eight. Just me, you, Bonnie and Scar," Elena grins proudly of her idea.

"Dinner night? I'll pass." I put my hands up dismissing the idea before crossing my arms.

"It will be a good time for us to get to know each other and for Bonnie to get to know you," Elena explains to Stefan.

I still don't see why I need to be there...

Suddenly, out of nowhere Stefan turns around and catches a football in his hands. I didn't even see that coming towards us. Looking around Stefan I see Tyler and Matt looking in this direction there faces full of disbelief.

"Wow, nice catch," Elena praises as Stefan throws them the ball back.

Tyler looks pained as he catches it and the ball hits his chest square on.

"Very nice," I mutter, impressed by his strength and reflexes.

After Stefan's amazing performance I decided to leave the happy couple to their devices and went on my own way towards class. Every lesson that went by all I could think of was the tryouts. It was looming over my head.

I need something to calm my nerves.

As the final bell went I scampered away towards the girl's bathroom. Digging around my messenger bag I pull out the little flash of scotch I poured this morning. I take one swig after another, sighing and relaxing against the stall door.

Okay, let's do this Scar.

When I get outside I see Elena already in her cheerleading uniform stretching alongside Bonnie. Immediately I spot a girl at the helm with a clipboard, uniforms, and water bottles.

"Scar, I'm surprised you actually showed up," the girl says as soon as I approach her.

Who is she?

"Well, I do like to surprise people," I smirk, picking up the outfit that has my name labeled on it.

I look at the classic red and white uniform while walking towards the nearby changing rooms.

"Be quick!" She shouts out to me.

The changing room is filled with only four other girls changing into their costumes their laughter dies down when I walk in. I try to offer a friendly smile, but in the end, I just do what I came in here to do. Get changed.

I feel weird and out of my comfort zone in the cheerleading outfit. The skirt is short, the top pushes my breasts up, and a lot of my stomach is exposed. But I don't bother arguing because my sister has been wearing this crap uniform for years now.

Walking over towards the girls I turn in time to see Stefan running out onto the pitch in full football attire. Cocking an eyebrow I rush over to stand beside Elena who is also watching Stefan.

"When did he decide to join the football, team?" I question her, watching Stefan get into formation.

"He told me about his childhood and how he missed playing football, so I convinced him to join the team," Elena grins.

I continue to watch Stefan as the game starts. He runs down the line with great speed and calls out to Matt to throw him the ball. He catches it easily earning a round of applause from his teammates and an impressed nod from coach tanner.

"It suits him," I tell Elena and she nods in agreement.

"So where is Caroline, I'm starting to get cold," I complain, looking around for the blondie.

"Oh my God," I hear Bonnie mutter.

I follow her gaze watching a blue car pull into the parking lot towards where we are on the outer edge of the football field. We watch Caroline lean over the console kissing the man in the driver's seat before getting out of the car. As soon as Caroline moves, Damon's eyes are on me. I'm certainly surprised, when were Caroline and Damon Salvatore a thing? He just got into town.

His smirk grows wider as his eyes trickle over my body head to toe and back again. With one last smirk in my direction, he is pulling away, out of view.

"That was Damon Salvatore," Elena tells Bonnie.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan's brother?" Bonnie questions and Elena nods as an answer.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." Caroline gloats in Elena's face, before sauntering to the front of us all. "Alright, all tryouts to the left. We're going to go through a simple routine, you copy and execute it right, then you get to go to the freestyle round. Now this year we only have two new spots available on the team, so two of you will be turned away."

All the girls from the dressing room look at each other in worry, wishing each other good luck while I just look ahead. I hope this ends quickly.

"Scar and Layla, well done, you've made the team." Caroline congratulates us and the rest of the team claps for us.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my back from how hard Caroline pushed me to push my limits. A number of backflips, splits, cartwheels, summersaults and all kinds of crazy gymnastics moves she had me do was insane. But it paid off in the end, I'm on the team.

"Well done Scar," Bonnie and Elena come over hugging me and congratulating me.

"Thanks."


	6. SIX

"You explain it, last night I'm watching night hill, commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet it's that phone commercial, and sure enough it's that guy the girl and the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back to take a picture," Bonnie tells us, her eyes wide.

"That commercial is overplayed, it doesn't mean you're psychic," Elena says, in an attempt to justify Bonnie seeing the 'future'.

"No Elena, I think Bonnie is onto something here. Come on bonbon, what number am I thinking of if you're so psychic?" I tease, setting the knife and forks down.

"It doesn't work like that, it just comes to me at random. I don't know how to control it,"

"Well, that's a pretty crappy power to have," I mumble under my breath.

"Fine I'll admit the commercial one is pretty coincidental, but today I've been obsessed with the same three numbers, I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two, how weird is that?" She said, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Maybe we should do the lottery?" Elena suggests.

I laugh at the teasing tone of her voice while heading over to the cupboard bellow the sink. Behind the cleaning agents is Jenna's secret stash of wine. Pulling out a bottle, I rise to my feet pursing my lips as I observe the label to see how much percentage of alcohol is actually in it.

"No alcohol, Scar." Elena's stern voice appears next to me as she snatches the bottle out of my hands.

"It's wine, were hardly going to be streaking through the neighborhood at the end of the night," I point out with a frustrated huff.

Elena gives me a pointed look telling me not to argue with her. I simply roll my eyes and continue to set up the table. I can't believe how ignorant she is towards me. I'm not an alcoholic, I can have a glass of wine with dinner if I want.

"So did you talk to your grams about it?" Elena questions Bonnie while pulling the food out of the takeaway containers and emptying the contents into a bowl.

"She'll just say it's because I'm a witch, and I don't want to be a witch, do you want to be a witch?" She asks, pouting.

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena replies.

"If it means I can turn water into wine then sure I'll be a witch," I shrug, placing the jug of tap water onto the table.

Water, how ridiculous.

"Serving spoons? Scar where are the serving spoons?" Elena asks me while glancing around the kitchen.

"I have no idea," I tell her honestly taking my seat at the table.

"Middle draw on your left," Bonnie answers confidently.

I and Elena share a skeptical look before Elena checks the draw Bonnie said they were in. To our surprise, Elena pulls out the serving spoons, and it takes her a minute to find an explanation for it.

"So...youv'e been in this kitchen like a million times," She says trying to justify the situation.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie mumbles.

Everyone goes silent when we hear the doorbell ring, I watch as Bonnie's face grows nervous and scared while Elena's lights up with Joy.

"Okay he's here, don't be nervous just be your normal loving self," Elena tells Bonnie, a big grin on her face before she disappears to go answer the door.

Bonnie turns towards me holding the serving spoon in her hand a look of regret on her face. Her eyes betray her, you can see the nerves slowly building up inside her.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you," I smile patting the seat beside me in a gesture for her to sit down.

She takes a deep breath forcing back a smile in reply, setting down the spoon into the bowl of food, she comes to take her seat next to me. Not a second later Stefan walks in with a grinning Elena in tow. Stefan greets us both, while the pair takes their seats on the opposite side of the table.

Bonnie's nerves don't subside and it leaves the whole room in silence, I sit there looking at everyone's faces wondering who will talk first. Stefan does the same, his eyes flickering between Bonnie and me.

I let out an awkward cough to break the ice while reaching for the serving spoon to get my dinner. While I grab a spoonful I'm just about to set in on my plate when I see Stefan staring at me.

"You don't say grace do you?" I ask him awkwardly.

"Oh, um. No," He tells me, to which I proceed serving myself.

After I'm done I start to dig in, and everyone follows suit getting the own serving of the food and eating in silence. It's so awkward. I look across from me at Elena and see her gesturing with her eyes to Bonnie, urging her to talk to Stefan. Bonnie shakes her head continuing to eat.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks Stefan, who looks relieved to have the silence broke.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," He jokes, to which Elena laughs.

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cuts her off, continuing to eat her food.

"This would have been so much better with some wine," I mumbled, reaching for my glass of water.

Elena throws me a glare at my comment, as the room once again falls into silence. The sound of cutlery against glass and chewing of food is all that can be heard. I see Elena trying to think of something to spark a conversation again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your parents?" Elena suggests.

Wow, she really wants Bonnie and Stefan to get along.

"Um, divorced, no mom, live with my dad," Bonnie tells him keeping it short.

"No about the witches. Bonnies family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool,"

After what Elena said Stefan looked between us very interested in the conversation. I sat back drinking my water. I've had enough talk about witches this afternoon to last me a lifetime.

 _I wish this was wine._

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie said, looking at Elena with dread that she brought up the topic.

"Well it's certainly interesting, I'm not versed but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the eighteen hundred's," Stefan tells Bonnie.

"My family came by way of Salem,"

"Really?" He asks, stunned. "Salem witches."

"Yeah," Bonnie smiles at his reaction.

"I'd say that's pretty cool," he smiles, making Elena laugh at his use of her words.

"Really, why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," He tells her.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie retorts, smiling proudly as Elena smiles, happy to see her friend and boyfriend getting along.

"You learn something new every day." I tease.

As the awkwardness fades the doorbell rings again, all eyes snap towards the door. Jeremy is upstairs, Jenna is at a convenient until tomorrow morning...who the hell is at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena voice my thoughts out loud, before going to answer the door.

We all look at each other in wonder before I recognize Caroline's voice, and a man's. Stefan suddenly stands up and disappears towards the front door leaving me alone with Bonnie.

"You okay?" I ask her once were alone.

"Yeah, I guess he isn't so bad," She shrugs, taking a sip of water.

"Come on, let's go into the front room these wooden chairs are starting to hurt," I joke while standing up alongside Bonnie.

She goes to the living room while I go to retrieve the bottle of wine again. If Elena doesn't know then it won't hurt her. Making sure I pick out a glass that is not see through, I pour myself a glass of wine. Once I'm done, I take a swig from the bottle, tasting the tangy taste from the berries and the sharpness from the alcohol.

It will do the trick, I think while putting the bottle back to his original position.

When I walk into the living room I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes connect to a pair of icy blue ones across the room. He smirks as soon as he spots me, his whole demeanor lighting up. I notice Caroline sitting on his lap, a shit-eating grin on her face as his arm around her waist tightens.

Why is Damon Salvatore here?

Observing the tension between Stefan and Damon I take a seat next to Stefan at the far end of the couch leaving him wedged between me and Elena in the middle. At least from this end of the couch, she won't smell the wine.

"I didn't know we were having more guests tonight, Elena?" I question her, raising an eyebrow.

"We kind of invited ourselves, you don't mind do you Scar?" Damon replies, giving me the same smirk as before.

"Doesn't bother me," I shrug, taking a sip of the wine.

"So what were you guys talking about before we so rudely interrupted?" Damon asks Elena, but before she can reply Stefan does for her.

"Just about me getting a spot on the football team," He tells him, not saying anything about the witch discussion.

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething. But I mean good for you, go for it," Caroline tells Stefan in an encouraging way...sort of.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it," Damon directs his attention to Stefan as there stare each other down.

"Yeah, Scar was lucky she just about made it onto the team today, and with Elena missing summer camp...I have no idea how we're going to teach you both the routines..."

"I'll work with them," Bonnie cuts of Caroline, giving me a knowing smile.

She knows how much I dislike Caroline's attitude. Just her words had me imagining my hands wrapped tightly around her throat, watching her conciseness slowly fade-

"Well, I was very impressed by what I saw today," Damon points out, watching me.

I feel an evil presence around me like before when I bumped into him at the Salvatore house. There's something about Stefan's brother, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Elena used to be so much better and way more fun before her parents passed," Caroline says making everyone go quite.

Elena was there the day of the crash, she was in the car with them when they died. I and Jeremy have our ways of coping, but Elena just writes in her diary as a way to 'cope'. She had the worse end of it all, yet she managed to hold herself together.

It's a part of her that I truly envy.

"I say that with complete sincerity..." Caroline says awkwardly one notices everyone stunned silence.

I chug the rest of the glass, unable to resist going for a second glass.

"I'm going to begin washing up," I lie as an excuse to get out of the room.

I need another drink, and I need to get away from Stefan's brother. I barely know him, yet I feel as if I can't trust him.

I near enough run for the cabinet, cracking the cupboard door open and pulling out the same bottle as before. I turn on the kitchen tap, masking the sound of the wine hitting the empty glass. Once it's filled to the brim, I take another swig from the bottle, the taste a little bit dulled after drinking it so quickly.

"Does Elena know you out here drinking?" I hear a smooth voice, and I'm not shocked to turn around and see Damon leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and smirking.

"It's not her business, or your's," I remark back, putting the wine bottle back under the sink.

"No need to get defensive, I won't tell you," He winks at me, sauntering his way closer.

I pretend to ignore him, going about doing what I said I was going to do. Wash the dishes. Grabbing them and throwing the leftovers out, I'm completely aware of Damon's eyes watching me. As I begin washing, I feel the darkness coming closer to me, and the pull gets stronger.

There's no need to turn, not when I see his pale hand reach across me and take the wet plate from my hands. I slowly follow his hand back and watch him begin to dry the plate with a tea towel. His smirk grows once he notices me watching.

"You know I think this would be a good time for us to get to know each other-"

"How about, no. I'd much rather hear about this Katherine girl Stefan used to date," I tell him, trying to steer the topic away from me.

If were going to have a conversation I'd rather not spill my life out to a stranger.

"Why are you interested in Stefan's ex, I thought Elena was the one dating him?" He teases, watching me with those damn icy eyes of his.

"I'm just looking out for my sister." I shrug.

"Well, first thing you should know is that I dated Katherine as well,"

"Wait! You both dated the same girl?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Pretty much," He said through pursed lips.

"Who dated her first?"

"That all depends on who you ask. I'm sure my brother's version of the story is completely different to mine," He tells me while rolling his eyes.

"What happened between you guys and her?'

"When Katherine started spending more time with Stefan, I was pushed out of the picture. She didn't want me anymore, she only wanted Stefan. So, I left them to it. That's when I found a girl called Elizabeth, she was the picture of beauty, you actually remind me a lot of her-" Was he trying to flirt with me? "Anyway, I was deeply in love with her she was mine until the same thing happened again..."He trails off, looking down at the plate in his hands with hate.

"What happened again?" I ask when he doesn't speak.

"Stefan happened again. He met her, and just like that he loved her too. Katherine wasn't enough for him, so he had to steal my girl away from me too," He hisses out, hands balled tightly into fists.

"But if Stefan loved Katherine...then why did he fall in love with Elizabeth?" I question.

If Stefan loved Katherine, wouldn't he have just ignored his feelings for Elizabeth?

"It's hard not to fall in love with a girl like Elizabeth... the tempting body, the sarcasm and the way she could seduce a man would make anyone crumble to her feet," He explains, his eyes trained on me the whole time.

He slowly takes a step closer to me, until he's towering over me. I can feel the darkness slipping around my body drawing me to him. I take a deep breath and move away from him, walking across the room to get away from that feeling of...evil.

"So where are Katherine and Elizabeth?"

"Dead. Katherine was in a church at the time, she dragged Elizabeth in there as well, and that's when it went up in flames," He finished the story, throwing his tea towel onto the table top.

I bite my lip walking back over to him. Picking up my mug I gulped down the rest of the drink before putting it into the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry about Katherine and Elizabeth, you lost two people you loved at the same time, I can't even imagine the pain that must have caused," I tell him honestly.

Damon's lips part as he sucks in some air. He looks, stunned, relieved and happy at my words. His shimmering eyes bore into me, and it's almost as if he is trying to see into my soul.

I take a step back only for him to take a step forward. Slowly, his hand raised and I feel a trail of fire run down my cheek. I close my eyes at the sensation, the darkness overpowering my senses. My mind is telling me to run, to get away from it, but my heart tells me to grasp onto it and never let it go.

"Damon? You ready, I need to get home before my mom does." Caroline's annoying voice speaks up from the doorway.

"I'll be out in a minute," He tells her.

I think I heard him growl.

"Until next time Scar," He smirks at me, beginning to walk away.

"There won't be a next time Salvatore," I muttered, making him burst out into laughter from the doorway.


	7. SEVEN

**Flashback**

"You must go check on Miss Pierce's room, you know she hates having to ask for people to clean her room, she expects it done without questioning her," An elder woman, with dirty blonde hair, scolds her daughter.

The young maid didn't want to go to Miss Pierce's room, she despised her. The way she mistreated the poor Salvatore brothers was ungodly, yet they would easily bow down to kiss her feet.

"But Mother-"

"Do as your told child!" She shuns her daughter, placing fresh linen in her arms for the Lady.

The young maid bows her head to her mother out of respect. Turning her back she glares, wishing she didn't live this sordid life of a housemaid.

Other maids pass her, giving the young maid a warm smile as she ascends the stairs. She knows the other works don't like her, they think she is too young and nieve, too misbehaved. Little do they know, that all the young maid wants is to be free. She wants to learn or work in a farming mill like other girls her age. Yet she was here working alongside her mother, being forced to be a rich family's personal slave.

The maid stops short as she notices the older Salvatore brother standing outside Miss Pierce's room, his ear pressed up against the door, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"Isn't it rude to listen to other people's conversations, Mr. Salvatore?" The young maid couldn't help but tease him.

She knew the other workers would have never said anything to one of the owner's son's. Especially nothing out of context like the young maid just did, they knew their place in the house, and they knew to be respectful. But the young maid was not that kind of lady.

The older Salvatore was startled by the young maid's soft voice, jumping back from the door, he couldn't help but be lost for words. The maid's hair was tied back, yet she had so many loose bits of hair dangling around her face. He was stolen by her eyes, they were like an illusion to him, he couldn't tell if they were green or blue, but whatever the color they were beautiful. Her lips plump and pink drawing him in even more, as he gazed at her beauty, becoming unable to comprehend another thought unless it was about her.

"I was merely checking in on Miss, Peirce," The Salvatore managed to stutter out.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his own ears, as she walked closer to him. A devious smile etching it's way onto her face, as she noticed the rising pink color coating the man's cheeks. She was sure she had caused that blush to stain his cheeks.

"That's exactly what I have come to do, but I think knocking might be a better way of going about it," She teased him yet again.

He was in awe of the young maid, watching her confidence as she knocks on the lady's door.

"Come in!" He heard Miss Peirce's voice, drawing him out of his thoughts of the girl before him.

"Do you need anything Miss?" The young maid asked, trying to hide the venom in her voice.

She was stunned to see the younger Salvatore brother, barely dressed beneath her.

"Maybe in an hour or two, I'm a little bit busy right now," Katherine told the girl, smirking.

The maid pursed her lips and gave a small bow to the lady before leaving the room. The older Salvatore looked through the open door, his heart breaking as he watches his brother and his lover lock in a passionate embrace. He felt his heart break for what must have been the thousandth time. He didn't understand why Miss Pierce continued to court both him and his brother, why couldn't she just choose one instead of making them fight for her love.

"You can do so much better than her . She want's you two to fight for her, it's all just a game of tug and war to her, and it's pulling you brothers apart," The maid tells him after shutting the door.

She felt bad for the man with the heartbroken face. He was very handsome, and always kind to everyone, especially , yet this is how he has been treated. She began to walk away, glad that her duty was over with.

"Wait- What is your name?" The Salvatore quickly spoke, before the girl disappeared.

"My name is Elizabeth Banks, ," She bowed slightly to him, a kind smile on her face.

"Please, call me Damon," He told her, reflecting her smile back. He could feel his heart already starting to mend after the brief talk with the young maid...Elizabeth.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **Scar Pov**

I stare at myself in the mirror, finishing up with my makeup, while taking a sip of whatever liquid is in the bottle. I have gotten to the point past caring what I'm just drinking, it's just a burn in the back of my throat.

Picking up the picture on my dresser of my family, I run my thumb over my parents smiling faces. They didn't deserve to die that, night. They should be here to watch us becoming adults, they should be here to see their children graduate. I suck in a breath, forcing the tears back. There dead, and there never coming back.

"Scar, come on we have to go the rally is starting in half an hour!"Elena's voice echoes through the house.

I can't believe we have to do this stupid pep rally, I mean me, I haven't got a pep bone in my body.

The only way I'm getting through this is through the miracle that is alcohol. Unfortunately, I'll be with Inspector Gilbert all night, so I can't really sneak any with me.

Looking at myself in the mirror again, I sigh looking at the short skirt and high waisted top. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I brush my teeth and I'm ready to leave. Elena is dressed the same as me, and she near enough pushes me out of the door to leave. I have a feeling her rushing is not just to cheer, but to see a certain Salvatore.

Which reminds me-

"I asked Damon about Katherine last night," I begin, once were inside the car.

"You shouldn't listen to what Damon says, Stefan says he always twists the truth," Elena tells me while starting to drive.

"But, what do you really know about Katherine?" I ask her, twisting in my seat to face her.

"I know that she died in a fire and that Stefan loved her,"

"Right...but did he tell you that Damon dated Katherine at the same time that he did?" I question and by the shock on her face, I can guess that he didn't.

"What?!"

"Yup, oh and here's the best part, there was another girl involved called Elizabeth-" I continued to tell Elena all of what Damon told me.

Twisted or not, some part of it was true, and I thought it only right that Elena knows.

"What about Katherine?" Elena asks, trying to focus on the road, but her face was too intrigued by what I was telling her.

"I don't know, I guess when Elizabeth came into the picture they just left her... no wonder she dragged her into the burning building with her," I say, shivering at the thought of being burned alive.

That must have hurt like a bitch.

"I need to talk to Stefan about this..."Elena trailed off as she pulled into the parking lot.

We could see Caroline in the distance ordering people around in her cheerleader's outfit, a clipboard in her hands. Classic Caroline, having to run every event in Mystic falls.

I unbuckle my seat belt, following Elena out into the cold, my legs absolutely freezing. That's when I notice the chain around her neck.

"Where did you get that from?" I question, reaching over and holding the silver necklace between my fingers.

 _It looks ancient..._

"Stefan gave it to me," She smiles, and once I let go of the necklace she runs her thumb over it happily.

Why is it always Elena who gets nice things? Mom gave her jewelry to Elena, Dad gave his jewelry to Jeremy and all I've got are memories.

We were soon herded away like sheep by Caroline, she listed off her long-ass list of orders for us, about what we had to cheer, and what order we had to stand in line. It was all very long and completely boring, which made me wish that I had brought some booze with me, the alcohol was certainly wearing off.

Resisting the temptation to strangle Caroline, I decided my best bet was to get away from her, so I went in search of my brother, who wasn't hard to find.

"Jer!" I call out, running over towards him and his smoker friends.

"Hey sis, you want some?" He offers his blunt with a dopey smile.

"Ugh, no thanks. Just wanted to see how you are?" I shrugged, sitting down between him and his extra high friend.

"Don't you mean you wanted to escape Caroline?" He laughed, to which I rolled my eyes and joined in.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you would be off pining after Viki somewhere," I tease, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm just here supporting my team," He fake smiles.

Yeah, what he must mean is that he is waiting for Viki to show up, so he can pine after her of course.

"Sure, Jer," I chuckle, my nose wrinkling as the smell hits me.

One reason why I never turned to drugs like my brother was because of the smell. It certainly didn't smell very appealing to me. I don't understand how someone can become addicted to something so... disgusting. But I wasn't going to blame my brother for doing it because I knew why he did it and I understood him.

"Scar?" I snap my head up at the sound of Stefan's voice. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll see you later Jer," I tell him, to which he simply nods and takes another drag from his blunt.

Getting up, Stefan begins to walk away which in turn means I have to follow him. We walk a bit away from everyone else until the pep rally is a quiet hum in the background. When he stops and turns around, he has a stern look on his face, like he's really concentrating on something.

All I can stare at is him in his football uniform. He looks good...really good.

"I- um. I found this the other day, and it reminded me of that necklace I saw you wearing before, I thought it would go well with it," Stefan finally speaks up, holding up a bracelet.

I tried to hold back my smile as I took the bracelet from his hands. A gemstone was dangling, the color a beautiful royal blue.

"It's just the same," I say in awe, pulling out my necklace from inside my cheerleaders top. "Whats that smell?" I ask, after bringing the bracelet up to my nose.

"Just some herbs, there inside the gem. It's meant to bring the wearer good luck," He informs me, his stern face now relaxed and smiling.

"I better wear it all the time then," I joke, twirling it in between my hands. "Will you help me put it on?" I ask him.

"Of course," He bows his head, coming closer to me.

I look up at Stefan, my breath being knocked out of me as he closes the clasp. Nobody has every done something so sweet for me before. I bite my lip, looking down at the bracelet now around my wrist in awe. Bringing my head up, Stefan looms over me, his adam's apple bobbing as he stares into my eyes.

"Thank you, Stefan," I tell him, honestly.

I lean up ghosting my lips over his cheek in a gentle kiss. I try not to laugh at the pure shock and surprise on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself, it's just so beautiful," I tell him, looking back down at my new bracelet.

After our very brief talk, Stefan and I walked back to the pep rally just in time to see it begin. The cheerleaders were getting into formation, so I rushed to Elena side, who was frowning at me.

"Why were you with Stefan?" She whispers in my ear.

Would she be mad that he gave me a piece of jewelry too?

"He just wanted to give me this," I decide to tell her, showing her my new bracelet.

By the change in her expression, I knew I shouldn't have told her. She doesn't look happy at all that Stefan gave me a bracelet. I shrug it off focusing on the rally. She has nothing to be angry or jealous about, I would never sleep with my sister's boyfriend.

Maybe a little teasing now and again, but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

I gaze at the bonfire before me in a trace, while coach Clapp talks to the student body. I cheer when I'm supposed too, and go through the small routine Caroline order us to do. Other than that, I mainly just had to stand there and look pretty. Caroline's words not mine.

We're all listening to coach Clapp praise Stefan for joining the team when a fight breaks out behind us. Me and Elena both turn to look at each other when we hear our brother's voice calling out for help.

I push through the gathering crowd, Elena coming with me as we see Jeremy and Tyler on the floor throwing punches at each other. I panic once I see blood and quickly move forward to stop them, but Stefan pushes me back.

"Tyler stop it!" I shout at him, not at all worried about him right now.

My voice distracted Tyler for a moment allowing Jeremy to push him away. Stefan went to Tyler's aid, but I was too focused on Jeremy. I could only watch in fear as Jeremy picked up a smashed beer bottle and raised it to hit Tyler.

"No, Jer!" I lurched forward automatically.

Elena cried out as Stefan protected Tyler, causing him to be the one hit with the broken bottle. I could see blood dripping from Stefan's hand, yet he didn't seem fazed.

"Oh my God, Stefan are you okay? Let me see that," I heard Elena say.

"Jeremy, what the hell?" I shout at my brother.

He throws the broken bottle to the floor. Giving Stefan an apologetic look before walking away, completely ignoring me. I grit my teeth, storming off after him.

"Scar where are you going?" Elena calls out to me.

"To help our stupid brother of course," I call back to her.

I walk around the outskirts of the school, calling Jeremy's name, but get no response in return. If he runs off there's no way I'll find him. It could be a long shot be he might have gone home. I need to find him

I pull out my phone quickly dialing Elena's number.

Eventually, she picks up.

"Is he alright?" She immediately questions me.

"I have no idea, I can't see him anywhere. I need your car keys, I'm gonna go home and try to find him," I explain to her.

"You are not driving. You're a terrible driver Scar," She hisses at me through the phone.

"Then you can drive, but we need to go now," I insist.

"I can't...Stefan-" As soon as she says his name I realize what she is going to say.

"Really Elena, you're choosing Stefan over Jeremy. Over our brother?" I question, completely stunned.

"It's not like that Scar-" I don't even want to bother arguing with her it's pointless.

"Whatever, I'll walk home. It's good to see where your priorities lie, sis." I snap into the phone, before ending the call.

Un-fucking-believable.

I walk with a scowl on my face, pissed off at my sister's behavior and complete lack of care for her family. Sure it was just a little fight and Jeremy didn't get badly hurt, but that's not the point. He obviously fought for a reason, and he must still be pissed, he needs someone to vent too before he does something he will regret.

When it comes to family Elena is the one person who I would expect would drop everything to help them. Obviously, I thought wrong. Stefan has a greater influence over her then I fought.

I turn the corner ready to get out of this damned parking lot when I bump into something that causes me to stumble backwards.

I can sense the darkness creeping up on me, wrapping around me making me feel very unsafe. Where there is darkness you can bet that Damon Salvatore is nearby.

"Jesus. Damon, what are you doing here?" I try not to show my fear, as I see him standing in front of me.

Damon gives me his usual smirk, while my eyes trail over him. Leather jacket, jeans, polished shoes and those damned icy blue eyes. Damon Salvatore is a picture of rugged hotness. No wonder Caroline snatched him up after she couldn't dig her claws into Stefan quick enough.

"I'm hiding from Caroline," He jokingly, whispers.

"And why is that?" I whisper back, sarcastically.

"I need a break, she talks more than I can listen," He tells me, with an eye roll.

"Well, that's Caroline," I mumbled, walking around him.

I got to find Jer, he couldn't have gotten far.

"You're not staying for the big game?" He questions, walking alongside me.

I frown noticing his car parked by the side of the road. Why is he following me?

"Nope, I'm looking for Jeremy, he got into a fight with Lockwood." I quickly explain, looking around me in hopes that I will spot him.

I try not to pay attention to the fact that Damon is still walking along beside me, his car becoming further and further away. The roads are near enough abandoned and the street barely lit due to the rising fog.

I'm freezing and jittery from being out in the dark alone with Damon. Maybe I should have just broken into Elena's car, I don't now how hotwiring works, but I'm sure it involves cutting a wire, not overly complicated.

"Well, I could give you a ride if you'd like?" He offers, putting his hand on my shoulder making me stop dead in my tracks.

My whole body goes on red alert as I feel his warm hand now gently caressing my shoulder. I immediately shrug his hand off, taking a step away from him.

"No, thanks," I spit out, turning on my heel I continue walking.

The darkness begins to fade fast, and I sigh in relief only to feel the darkness Itching its way back to a second Damon's hands are on my shoulders stopping me from going any further. His frowns when I shrug them off me again.

Doesn't he understand that I don't want him near me?

"I think we both know what's going on here," He begins, closing the distance between us.

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mhmm," He hums, taking a step closer to me. "You want me."

"Excuse me," I ask, taken aback by his seriousness.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me and I bet you've even dreamed about me," His voice drops. "And right now you want to kiss me,"

I'm frozen. Too stunned to even react to him. He smirks, leaning in closer, my eyes flicker down to his lips as they grow closer and closer. _What the hell-_

Snapping out of it, my hand raises and I slap him across the cheek, the force making his head fall to the side for a second. It's silent for quite a while, all I can hear is my own heavy breathing in my ears. Damon finally turns towards me his eyes hard and full of disbelief.

"I don't know what you've heard about me, but I am not some slut who throws herself at any guy who comes onto her, and certainly not one who is in a relationship with a friend. Sure Caroline can be a bitch, but I know she deserves someone a lot better than you," I spit out before I can walk around him though he grabs my wrist, glaring daggers at my new bracelet.

"Pretty," He grits out.

I clench my teeth together pulling my arm out of his grip. "Thanks," I muttered, finally walking off alone to find Jeremey.

 **A/N**

 **I really enjoy writing this book :) It's just fun to throw in a new character and play around with the plot 3 I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as well if you've happened to stumble across it.**


	8. EIGHT

Later that night I arrived at the house only to find it empty with no sign that Jeremy had been to the house. With a tired sigh, I drag myself to the kitchen for a glass of water, downing it as I drag my body up the stairs. I barely get to the top before the door bursts open and Elena comes running inside. I expected Stefan to come in behind her but he was nowhere in sight.

"What? What happened Elena?" I ask, concerned by the shallow, paleness of her skin.

"It's coach tanner- he's been murdered." She tells me.

 **Third Person PoV**

The night seems to go by in a blur over Mystic falls. Everyone is in shock by hearing the news of the high school's history teacher suddenly dead, found in a pool of his own blood. All over the news, it was announced that Mr. Tanner died from an animal attack.

A guilty Damon snuck into the gilberts house that night, he passed by Elena's bed, stroking her cheek before moving on to the next room. There he opened the room and immediately went to Scars side. He watched as she breathed, her chest rising and falling, her lips parted as she exhaled in her sleep.

Damon noticed the half drunken bottle of vodka on the floor next to her bed and frowned. He knew Scar had a drinking problem, he could smell it in her blood. She was too young to be drinking the way she is now, and it would soon lead to major health problems. Being careful not to wake her, he gently sat down on the edge of her bed, letting his hand ghost over her lips.

He missed Elizabeth so much, and he hated how much Scar reminded him of her. It was painful to be near a copy of the person you love, knowing deep down it's not really them. Scar, is not Elizabeth, but that doesn't change the fact that she looks like her.

He couldn't resist from trying to kiss her today. If it wasn't for Stefan's trick with the vervain in the bracelet, it would have worked. He knew that Scar was attracted to him, he could see it in the way her eyes would like on him for just a second too long. But there was something holding her back from the temptation, Damon didn't believe that it was because he was with Caroline. No, something else was holding her back.

As he draws in closer to her he notices that she begins to stir in her sleep. So like a ghost, he disappears from her room, before she can notice he was even there.

Scar sits up turning on her lamp, still in a slight daze from her dream. She felt a chill run down her spine as she notices nobody in the room, yet she had a strange feeling she was being watched.

 **Scars PoV**

I throw on my black silky dressing gown after getting out of the shower. I really need something to wake me up this morning, it's going to be a long day of founders bullcrap. Trudging down the stairs I can hear the news on repeat retelling the events of yesterday at the high-school. I was in that parking lot, it could have been me who was found dead.

I shake my head, trying not to think about it that way.

"Scumball...scumbucket," I hear aunt Jenna's voice as I walk towards the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" I question, acknowledging Elena sat on the couch watching the news as well.

"Him," Jenna's says, pointing her finger at the tv.

"The news guy?" Elena questions, while I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Aka, Logan scum Fell. Did your mom every tell you why I moved away from Mystic falls?" She asks us.

Of course, Elena jumps straight to the first thought in our minds. Elena gets off the couch and joins us in the kitchen at the table, where I've taken a seat to drink my coffee.

"No, way." Elena was grinning, as she looked at the tv. "With him?" It was clear by the distaste on Jenna's face what had happened when she was younger. She was banging the news guy. "He's cute," Elena adds, probably to see how much more she can irk her.

"He is not cute, there is nothing about that man that is cute," She says through gritted teeth.

I and Elena look at each other and smile at Jenna's reaction. I decide to join in on the teasing, because...well I like to annoy people.

"Your right, he's not cute- he's gorgeous, I mean just look at those eyes, the way they just smolder at you through the screen, and that hair, what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that bad boy," I say, using my 'suggestive' voice.

Aunt Jenna groans, turning the tv off and collapsing into one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Whats all this?" She questions looking at the box Elena is sorting through.

"Just some items that mom and dad said they would loan to the council for the founder party," She answers, pulling out a ruby colored ring.

"You can't give that stuff away it was mom and dads, plus mom said that ring was to be passed on to me," I point out, sipping on my coffee.

"And dad said that pocket watch was to be passed on to me." Jeremy cut in, picking up the old watch. "I wonder home much these things sell for on eBay?"

"You are not selling any of this to pay for your stupid drug habits," Elena says, taking the watch from his hands and putting it back into the box.

"Whatever," Jer mumbles, heading for the coffee machine.

"So are you going to bring Stefan to the founder's ball?" Jenna asks Elena.

"Yes I am, but that reminds me who are you taking Scar?" Elena asks me.

I look between my sister's and aunt's curious faces, wondering what to tell them. Buying myself some time I down the rest of my coffee, standing up to leave, but their hard eyes stop me from moving any further.

"Nobody yet...I'll find someone okay," I snap, rolling my eyes as the grin at me.

I just want to get this stupid founders day out of the way. I'm only going for the sake of mom and dad. It's what they would have wanted.

"Thanks for coming with me, I know it's last minute and everything," I thank Kevin sincerely for being here.

"It's not a problem Scar, honestly. You know I would do anything for you," Kevin smiles at me, reaching down to hold my hand.

I give him an awkward smile, pulling my hand out of his making him frown. He should know by now that I'm not the person who does romantic gestures. I tug on the dress I wearing, frowning due to the fact that I even have to wear one. It's a plain black cami with a thick black belt to go with some simple black heels, unlike most people here I don't care about showing off our families wealth and showing off.

"Let's just get this thing over with," I said, beginning to climb the many steps to the Lockwood house.

"Scarlet Gilbert, you look so beautiful in that dress, your mother would have been so proud to see you and your sister here today," Misses Lockwood said, as she greets me at the threshold. "And who is this fine gentleman beside you?"

"This is Kevin Luckhurst, his family moved here a few years ago," I introduce.

"I see, well it's very nice to Welcome you and your family into our community, I hope you enjoy looking around and seeing all our founding ancestors history," She gives us a huge smile which we return.

I don't know about Kevin but my smile was defiantly forced. It's still daylight outside, and this thing tends to drag on until sunset. With a fake smile I and Kevin venture forward. As soon as a waiter passed me by with a tray of champagne I grab a glass downing the contents.

"This is going to be a long night," I grumble under my breath.

"Wow, I mean just look at it, it's amazing," Kevin said in awe.

"It's a cup." I point out, disinterested and bored to death.

"It's a chalice and it's from the seventeenth century," He adds, eyes wide and alight with joy as he reads the small plaque.

"Okay, it's an old cup. Can we like go do something that's at least semi-fun?" I ask him, my voice on the verge of pleading.

We have been walking around looking at all this ancient junk for at least an hour now. I don't know why Kevin finds it so fascinating.

"Scar look, it's the original guest registry," Kevin points out.

I roll my eyes, at his excitement yet again for something so boring. I look at the names seeing familiar families like the Fells and the Lockwoods.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" I can't help but say their names aloud once I read it.

What the fuck are there names doing on this? This is from century's ago.

"The original Salvatore brothers, our ancestor's, a tragic story really-" Damon's sudden appearance causes a shiver to pass through my body.

I try not to be obvious as I look at him in his suit. Of course, it's all black, I've only known him for a while, but I already know I wouldn't expect him to wear any other color. When my eyes reach his face, I'm trapped staring into a pair of icy blue ones.

The dangerous atmosphere that seems to follow Damon Salvatore is still here. I can feel it in the way goosebumps rise across my skin.

"Boring." Caroline cuts Damon off. "I want to dance, but Damon won't dance with me. You don't mind if I just borrow your date for a little while do you?" Caroline asks me.

Kevin looks at me with wide pleading eyes begging me to say no. Unfortunately for him, I haven't got the strength or the patience to deal with the aftermath of saying no to Caroline Forbes.

"It's up to him," I said, shrugging.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer," Caroline smiles devilishly, grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him away.

I laugh quietly to myself watching the pair disappear around the corner. My laughter quickly dies down when I look beside me and see Damon still there and smirking.

He turns towards me, going to open his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I don't want to talk to you," I tell him.

I try to walk away, but he is quick to step in my way, blocking off my escape route.

"I only wanted to apologize for being such a world class jerk the other night for trying to kiss you, there's no excuse for my behavior," He apologizes, and for once he's not smirking at me.

I let out a deep breath, folding my arms over my chest. Damon doesn't look like the type who apologizes often, so I decide for now to just forgive him. Mainly, to get him off my back.

"Apology accepted, for now," I tell him, grabbing another glass of Champagne.

I waited for him to go, but instead, he walked closer to me.

"You know the Salvatore family name used to be royalty here until the Battle of willow creek..." He informs me, turning to look at the guest registry on the wall.

"Willow creek? Sorry, I don't listen in history class," I shrug, to which he smiles at.

"Well, the battle took place in this town where many were killed. A whole group of civilians were trapped inside of a Church which was set on fire,"

"Why are you telling me all this?" I question him, confused.

"Becuase Damon and Stefan both lost someone in the church that day, someone who they risked their lives to save," He answers me, a pained look on his face.

"Who was in there that they wanted to save?" I ask curiously.

Damon turns to look at me, a light in his eyes I've never seen before. The only emotions I've seen from Damon Salvatore range from vindictive to angry. This Damon in front of me looks pained like he truly cares.

"Women of course. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He said in a questioning, tone, gazing into my eyes.

I feel trapped, my feet rooted to the spot as Damon stands only a few inches away from me. I bite my lip feeling the temptation beginning to rise in the pit of my stomach. I can't deny that Damon has a certain allure about him, and right now it's hitting me with a full force.

Why is he still looking at me like that? I internally groan, feeling myself slipping over to the dark side.

"You look so beautiful in this dress," He compliments, his hand reaching towards me and his fingertips lightly ghosting over the material.

"Thank God that's over with," Kevin said, his voice full of deep relief.

At the sound of his voice, Damon and I's connection breaks, and I'm able to regain control over my body again. Immediately, I turn my eyes to Kevin's giving him a smile as he hands me a full glass of champagne.

"Everything alright here?" He questions as neither of us speak.

He can probably sense the tension between us.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How was your dance with Caroline?" I question, taking the opportunity to walk away from Damon.

"Horrible, I kept treading on her feet, and she wouldn't stop talking about her new boyfriend," He huffs, following me as we walk towards the backyard.

Before we leave the room, I take a small glance behind me in search of Damon but he is nowhere to be seen.

Kevin and I have been sat down on the sofa for quite some time now. In fact, Kevin was yawning, while I tried to keep my head straight. My head kept tilting from left to right and I fell in sync with the moving room around me. I didn't know one could get drunk off of consuming champagne. Then again, I don't think anyone has ever consumed as much champagne as I have tonight.

I groan as yet another side effect of the drinking sets in. If you consume a lot, it's got to come back out someway or another.

"I'll be right back," I slur to Kevin, who is quickly falling asleep.

I don't think I even made words when I spoke anyway.

With a goofy smile on my face, I stumble my way through the crowded house, bowing my head to people I see. Their faces are a mask of disdain and disgust as my wobbly legs try to keep my body upright and moving.

Ignoring the protests from people who I've bumped into I barrel in through the toilets only to see Elena and Caroline there. Caroline tries to cover it up, but I seem them. Bruises and bite marks are littered all across the back of her neck.

"Oh my, God," I gasp out, both of them snapping their heads towards me.

"It's nothing guys, jezze," Caroline snaps, putting her scarf she let's out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing? Caroline, there are bruises and bite marks all over you," Elena exclaims. "Did Damon do this to you?"

My ears perk up with interest at the sound of his name. Could Damon do that? No wonder I got bad vibes from that guy, he's an abuser.

"No-no he never meant to hurt me," She exclaims, flustered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I blurt out, stumbling as fast as I can to the toilet door.

 _I've never thrown up while drinking before._


	9. NINE

It had been days after that disaster that was the founder's party. After embarrassingly throwing up for ten minutes straight, I was ordered by Misses and Mr. Lockwood to go home, as I was making the other guests feel 'uncomfortable'. I didn't complain, I was hell bent on leaving the place as soon as I stepped foot into that house. But a small part of me had hoped to stick around to find out what exactly had been going on with Caroline and those weird bruises and teeth marks on her skin.

Even though I had a pretty good idea already.

Now a few days later I find myself back in the hell that is high school, pretending to sort out my textbooks while Bonnie and Elena stand nearby chatting. I don't even use these textbooks, so why should I bother lugging them around to every class when there just going to sit on my desk unopened.

"Unbelievable," I hear Elena mutter under her breath, catching my attention. "It's as if nothing happened,"

I followed Elena's wide-eyed gaze to the other end of the hall where Caroline was walking with some fellow cheerleaders chatting away. It seemed like every day, bossy Caroline was still in town. The girl I saw in the bathroom who looked petrified and frazzled seemed to have just disappeared.

"She's in denial," Bonnie tells us, her voice full of sadness towards her friend.

I can't help the small amount of sympathy I feel towards Caroline. Even if I do dislike the girl, I wouldn't wish for her to be hurt. A small part of me wishes I hadn't gone home that evening so I could find out why Damon did it.

I knew there was something wrong about that guy, he gave me a bad feeling whenever he was around.

Now I know why.

"Hey," A quite voice appeared from beside me.

We all looked up as Stefan stood beside us, his eyes locked on Elena's as she looked back at him. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes seemed troubled as he let his eyes wander to mine for a brief second.

"You know, I have something I need to do I just realized," Bonnie quickly spoke up, escaping the conversation that was about to go down.

I rolled my eyes as the pair began to talk and resumed my position of numbly sorting through my locker. Picking up a book I found a crumpled cigarette stashed at the bottom, but all the tobacco had spilled out of the torn paper. It's not a sad loss, I never really took to smoking anyway, in fact, I have no idea why there is a cigarette in my locker in the first place.

"Stefan, where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do," I hear Caroline's overly chipper voice behind me.

Usually, I would gag at the sound, but when Damon's name falls from her lips, I couldn't help but listen in with interest.

"Damon's gone Caroline," Stefan tells her, his voice firm.

He's gone? What does that mean? Gone where?

"Well, when will he be back?" She questions, the little hint of desperation easy to detect in her voice.

Seriously, Caroline, he abused you. She should be happy now that he is gone, not asking for him to come back.

"He isn't coming back," He tells her.

Damon is gone.

It's hard to think that this man who stormed into my life, is just gone within the blink of an eye. I don't think I'll miss his constant teasing and hidden meanings behind his cryptic words.

Damon Salvatore is gone, and life is still going to go on as usual.

 **Third Person PoV**

Damon presses his back up against the cold concrete wall. He coughs continuously, as his dry throat pleads for blood. He looks around the old and worn down walls of the cellar, trying to think of a way to get out.

All he can think of is blood, and he will do anything and kill anyone for it.

He can feel the sheen of sweat coating his skin. It's like having a cold fever slowly shut down your body until you become incapable of moving at all.

Coughing again, louder this time, he hears the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. He watches the small window of the cellar door to see who it is approaching him. Disappointment arises in him when he sees it's only Zac.

He doesn't know why, but a small part of him hoped it was Scar at the window instead.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for over sixteen years. My blood will only make you worse," Zac informs Damon, to try and diminish any ideas he may have about attacking him.

"Damon?" Zac calls out when he doesn't get a response.

"So you're full of vervain, good for you," Damon said, his voice weak and scratchy. "Family only runs so deep, huh." He manages to add before a cough attacks him yet again.

"We're not family Damon, only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I've avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you," Zac reminds him.

"I know, guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something, I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point," Damon choked out, smiling behind his pain.

"You know I can't do that," Zac said in a monotone voice.

"You've succeeded Zac, I'm shutting down. You're like your Grandfather, he didn't like it when I came to visit either," Damon pointed out.

He knew Zac was afraid of vampires, his hidden vervain stash in the basement proved that. Even now as Damon looks into the eyes of his only living blood descendant, he feels nothing towards him. All he can think about is tricking him into letting him out so he can feed, instead of slowly rotting to death in his own basement.

"But you don't visit Damon, you appear, unaanounced. Reminding me that this isn't my house and that you're just permitting me to live here, hell that you're permitting me to live," Zac pointed out, in anger.

"Somebody had to mow the lawn," Damon weakly jokes.

"I came to say goodbye Damon," Zac tells him, before turning to walk away.

Damon watches as his only hope begins to walk away. Making a drastic choice, he uses all his strength to throw himself at the cellar door. He reaches his hand through the window wrapping it tightly around Zac's throat, holding him in a death grip.

"Unlock the door, Zac," Damon threats, putting what little strength he has into his arm.

Stefan hears the commotion and rushes downstairs to Zac's aid. He tugs on Damon's wrist while both brothers growl, animalistically at each other, threatening the other to let go. Damon gives out a groan as his strength weakens and he falls back into the gritty cell, laying there even more exhausted and in pain then he was before.

"Keep it up Damon, the more energy you waste the faster you'll go," Stefan warns him, helping Zac to his feet.

Scar **Pov**

Running the sponge over the car hood again, I try not to laugh as I look across the other side to Matt who is trying to operate the water hose. If only I had joined the team at a later date I wouldn't have to be part of the car wash team. And thanks to Carolie's orders, the whole team is basically wearing next to nothing.

Looking next to me to Bonnie, I see we are wearing near enough the same thing. A brown bikini top, denim shorts, and some pale pink flip flops. I certainly feel weird with having so much skin exposed around most of my fellow classmates and people from the community who have known me since I was in diapers. It's also creepy catching someone staring at your breast like Matt is right now.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," I snap at him.

He pulls a classic Matt move when he looks away, a slight blush rushing to his cheeks whilst he tries to laugh off the embarrassment.

"I'm a guy, cut me some slack," He defends himself, I smirk and shake my head at him.

"Another car, Tiki that one's yours," Bonnie orders, one of our teammates.

"Why do I always get the wrecked ones?" She snaps, looking at the man's car in distaste.

You can see by the man's face that he defiantly heard what she said. And by the deep frown lines and death stare he is sending us, I'll guess that he's not too happy with her choice of words.

Awkward.

"And just to be clear your cars a pos, I mean we can wash it, but it will still be a pos," Tiki tells him.

My eyebrows raise in disbelief of how bitchy she is being right now to this stranger. I mean, I can be bitchy, but never to someone who has done nothing wrong to me.

"You don't have to be so rude," Bonnie snaps back at her, agitated.

"No, rude is ugly enough to road with that junker," She points out, finally making the man's patience snap as he throws the keys onto the seat and walks away.

I and Matt share a look as we see the daggers Bonnie is sending to Tiki. Suddenly the bucket in front of Tiki explodes, sending soapy water flying all over her. My mouth falls open at the image, and I can't contain the laugh that follows it. The hose starts to fly out of control, as it sprays everyone within a five-mile radius.

Tiki screams while Matt tries to get control of the hose.

"Karmas a bitch," I said while chuckling to myself.

Bonnie was silent for quite some time after that, she followed me around and continued to wash the cars in silence. I didn't talk, mainly because I didn't want to, but it seemed she was lost in her thoughts, so I left her be.

I spotted Stefan across the parking lot by himself washing down a car, so I decided to go and help him out. A friend in need and all that shit.

"Need a hand?" I offer, smirking as he turns around and immediately looks down at my body.

"Sure," He replies, handing me a soapy towel.

I walk around the opposite side of the car and begin to scrub away at the dirty glass on the windshield. I think back to last night and what Jeremey told me. Apparently, Stefan was downstairs last night cooking Elena her favorite meal as a way of apologizing for being late to meet her. I wonder why he was late? I mean Stefan seems to really like Elena and I couldn't see him standing her up, unless there's something else involved, or shall I say someone. Curious I look up, meeting Stefan's soft gaze that is already on me.

"So, Jeremy told me what you did for Elena last night," I begin. "Cooking her, her favorite meal to make up for being late...good strategy. I might have to use that next time I upset her," I joke.

"I'm lucky that it worked, I felt really bad for standing her up I didn't want too, but I had some family issues to sort out,"

"You mean Damon issues to sort out," I blurt out.

He looks up for a split second, smiling, then his head bows down as he continues scrubbing the car. I wipe at the now shinny bonnet.

"No offense, but your brother is kind of an asshole," I admit, making Stefan laugh.

"No offense taken, he is an asshole,"

"I mean what he did to Caroline was so messed up," I pointed out with a shake of my head.

"Damon is going through a lot right now, but you don't have to worry about him anymore, he's gone,"

That's the second time Stefan has said Damon's gone. I guess it's nice to have the reassurance that he is in fact not around. The man gave me the creeps.

Glancing around the parking lot, I frown seeing Bonnie standing with a broom in her grip, wearing a glossed over look.

"Excuse me for a minute," I tell Stefan, already walking over to her.

Suddenly, a trail of fire starts at Bonnies feet. I watch in horror as it engulfs a nearby car. My survival instincts kick in and I run to Bonnie, hoping to get her out of the way.

"Bonnie," I call to her. Finally reaching her I grab her shoulders and start to shake them. "Bonnie, snap out of it."

The fire stops, and Bonnie is back from her zombie-like state. Her wide eyes burn into mine, letting me see how petrified she is.

"Did I do that?" She asks me, her voice wavering.

"I don't know. I think so," I answer her, confused.

I didn't see her do anything, nor did I see anyone else do anything. All she did was stand there, and suddenly there was a fire.

"Don't tell anyone, please," She tells me, dropping the broom she walks away.

"Bonnie!" I call out to her but she is gone.

I haven't been drinking this morning, so I know what just happened wasn't a figment of my imagination. But if it wasn't, then what the hell did just happen?

I laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about today. Bonnie looked really scared almost frightened of herself. How did that fire start? It started at Bonnie feet, I saw it. But how did she start a fire without even moving?

"Scar! Scar come down here quickly!" Elena shouted, before slamming the front door shut.

What have I done wrong now?!

"I swear whatever it is I didn't do it," I defend, trudging into the living room.

I frown as I watch my sister fighting with the VHS player. Her once neat, straightened hair is in a disarray. When she stands up I can see she is flushed and out of breath.

"Have you been running?" I joke, watching her scramble for the remote.

She hits a button making the tv come to life, with a black and white tv report. I take a step forward looking closer at the screen. The Salvatore boarding house comes into view and a bodybag is being wheeled out.

"What am I looking at here?" I ask her, frowning in confusion.

"Look," She replies pausing the video.

"Is that Stefan?" I ask, mirroring her wide-eyed expression.

"It has to be, who else could it be," She points out.

Staring at the grainy image of Stefan, goose bumps rise along my arms. He looks exactly the same, so does the boarding house. But judging from the video quality, I can tell this didn't happen recently.

"When did this happen?" I question.

"1953."


	10. TEN

**Third person PoV**

 _ **1864**_

The youngest Salvatore brother stepped out onto the patio. His father ordered him to wear his best attire, so he stood in his full-length cream coat, glossy black shoes and white button up shirt.

The maids and servants stood to the side, watching the horse and carriage come to a stop. They all hated how their master put them on display, to try and show off his wealth. They all despised him, especially the young serving girl.

Elizabeth watched as the carriage door opened and a woman with mocha skin, beautiful brown locks and dark pink lips stepped out. Her clothes screamed wealth and confidence. A beautiful, lilac, satin dress hugged her chest and fanned out from her midsection.

The servant looked down at her filthy dress, that was two sizes too big, and full of holes. Behind the lady's back, the servant girl rolled her eyes. She watched the Salvatore brother be stunned by her beauty, as he took her hand in his, kissing the back of it gently.

Scar PoV

"Elena, breathe, and think about this there has to be a rational explanation," I try to convince her, as she sits in the driver's seat eyes wide and heavily breathing.

We're currently parked outside the Salvatore boarding house. After watching that video Elena demanded that we both go and find out what the hell is going on. But I don't want her to make a fool out of herself.

"I need to know what's going on!" She demanded.

I could tell she was bubbling up with emotions, and bad ones too. A vein prodded out on her forehead, showing her inner anger.

"Elena," I call, but she's already storming towards the house. "Think about what you're accusing him of," I plead.

 _This is insane._

I watch mortified as Elena bangs on the door furiously. I stand back, arms crossed looking around to see if there is anyone else who will have to witness my sister's wrath. Thankfully, nobody is around at this time of the night.

"Elena, stop, let's just go home," I try to talk her down, but the door opens.

Stefan is of course confused to see us standing at his front door, in the middle of the night.

"What are you?" She practically shouts at him.

His confusion deepens. A frown forms on his face and as he takes a step towards Elena she steps back.

Why hasn't he just answered her? Tell her she is crazy, and what a stupid question that is.

"What are you?" She repeats, her voice low and demanding.

There is a pause. I watch as Stefan looks between me and Elena, slowly nodding to himself.

"You know," He calmly points out.

 _Know?_ Know what?

"No, I don't," Elena replies, her voice still hard with anger.

"Yes you do, or you both wouldn't be here," He states, looking between us.

I look towards Elena, seeing the fear written on her face. The videotape flashed behind my eyes, the blurry picture of Stefan Salvatore from decades ago burns into my mind. He looks exactly the same...and so does the house. The evidence is right before our eyes, yet there is no rational explanation for it.

Of course, Elena had a few guesses at what it could all mean. The majority of those guesses revolved around human cloning and supernatural beings. All of which couldn't be true.

"It's not possible. It can't be," Elena refuses, shaking her head.

"Everything you know, and every belief you have is about to change, are you ready for that?" He questions, his eyes focused on Elena.

What is he talking about? I frown, confused by his choice of words. He couldn't be...could he? I don't believe in the supernatural, ghosts, werewolf, all those beings seemed like things from folklore. Stefan must have a rational explanation for this.

"What are you?" Elena repeated herself once again, standing her ground.

"Stefan?" I ask, confused I take a wary step backward.

He looks towards me with apologetic eyes, before turning to face my sister agian.

"I'm a vampire."

The first feeling that rushed through me was doubt. Vampires aren't real, this all has to be part of some elaborate joke. But then I see the pain, and anguish on his face as he said the words.

Genuine pain.

"You were right, I shouldn't have come," Elena tells me, before starting to walk towards her car.

"No, Elena please," Stefan begs, reaching out to her.

Fear spikes in me for my sister's safety and I quickly step in between them, giving Elena an opportunity to run for the car.

One minute I'm standing in front of Stefan blocking his way, then a second later I'm looking at nothing.

"How did you do that?" I hear Elena's frightened voice behind me.

Quickly turning, I'm stunned to see Stefan in front of her.

 _How is that possible?_

"Please don't be afraid of me, there are things I need you to understand," He pleads, trying to get closer to her.

"No," She shouts while, trying to run past his grip. "Let me go!" She screams.

I run towards them, scared that he won't let her leave. But he does. I can see he's in pain, but right now all I can feel is fear towards him.

"You stay the hell away from my sister," I snap at Stefan while running to join Elena in the car.

As soon as I shut the car door she's pulling out of the driveway. Ever since our parent's death, Elena hasn't driven this crazy. I don't even think she is paying attention to the speed limit signs.

"Elena, pull over let me drive," I say calmly.

"I'm fine," She tells me, but by the crack in her voice, I can tell she's crying.

"Do you believe him?" I question.

"Of course I do, did you not see what he did back there! And the tape... He has to be," She explains, while I watched tears roll down her cheeks.

"Elena, you need to pull over before one of us gets hurt, you can't drive like this," I plead, trying to mask my fear.

I know she could never live with herself if we crashed. Not after what happened with our parents.

I let out a deep breath of relief when she pulls over, allowing us to switch places. I'm thankful that I'm sober right now, at least I know what's happened in the last few minutes wasn't a figment of my imagination.

Stefan Salvatore is a vampire.

Vampires exist.

It seemed impossible to try and wrap my head around the idea. But I couldn't deny the proof right in front of me.

Once we got out of the car Elena ran towards the house, leaving me behind. I could see how much she was panicking, so I let her go so she could have time to think about this. And that will give me time to have a much-needed drink.

Walking through the front door, I ensure it's lock, just in case Stefan tries to pay us a visit. I notice Jeremy sat on the couch, completely oblivious with his headphones in.

I wish I could do that, just shut the world out around me and be alone.

Trudging up the stairs, I make my way into my room, bolting shut my door and checking the lock on my windows. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I'm not sure what vampires are capable of. And I'm not going to leave my door wide open to find out.

Picking up my abandoned bottle, I collapse onto my bed, taking huge swigs from the burning liquor.

 **Third Person PoV**

While Scar lays in bed trying to drink away her fears and doubts next door her sister is cornered in her room by Stefan.

Now that she knows what he is, she can't bear to be anywhere near him. Yet here he is in front of her. Is it bad that even a part of her still feels for him?

He's speaking, trying with all his might to convince her that he's not the bad one. That all the animal attacks weren't him, that it's was all done by Damon's hands.

There is a part of her that believes him, but her rational side is shouting at her for even thinking about it. He's a vampire, and for all, she knows he could kill her and her entire family in a split second.

"Just go." Elena finally lets out the words Stefan had been regretting to hear.

When she and Scar showed up at his door earlier demanding answers he knew he couldn't lie. He saw the fear in Elena's eyes. She knew he was a monster.

Not only is Elena scared of him, but Scar too. No matter how she tried to conceal it, he could see she was just as scared.

"Just go, please." Elena whimpers, at Stefan's unmoving figure.

He can see that him being here isn't helping the situation at all. Maybe after some time, she will find it in herself to hear him out. But for now, she needs to be alone.

With her eyes closed, Stefan leaves her bedroom through the window. Clenching his fists he tries to get a grip on his emotions.

At that very second, the one person who he least wants to talk too right now decides to phone him.

"I want my ring," Damon demands.

Stefan clutches the phone tighter at the sound of his voice. He can't believe Damon managed to get out. Not only did he get out of the cell he killed Zack in the process, the only living and breathing ancestor left from their bloodline.

"Where are you?" Stefan asks him.

"I'm at the sizzler," Damon jokes. "I've had a buffet. Wheres my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan demands, beginning to worry what his physio brother has done.

"No, what have you done? You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me. So whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy," Damon tells him.

"You're being careless, how many more animal attacks is this town going to believe?" Stefan questions, infuriated by his brothers lack of humanity.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan, now where is my ring?" Damon demands yet again but with a more impatient tone this time.

"I gave it to Zack to hide," Stefan lies. "Probably shouldn't have killed him."

"Ha, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon repeats.

"I'll get it back, but I need time," Stefan tells him.

"What did you do fed-ex it to Rome, where is it? I want my ring, Stefan. And my next stop is the Gilbert residence," Damon threatens.

"I already want you dead, don't give me another reason-"

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon cuts him off.

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan threatens him back,

"Just get it." Damon snaps before hanging up.

With the fire roaring in the background as the dead bodies turn to ash, Damon notices one body, not in the pile. As he walks closer he notices she is not even dead. Yes, there is a fresh bite mark on her neck, but she is still alive. He quickly realizes that it's Viki Donavan.

"You just don't wanna die to do ya?" He asks rhetorically.

Then he gets an idea.

 **Scar PoV**

The next morning I feel like I'm in a dazed trance as soon as a takes me a moment to recall that what happened wasn't a dream and that yesterday was all real. Sitting up slowly in bed I hold my head in my hands and try to recollect myself. I drank a lot last night, more than I normally would, but under the cercimantances, it's only natural for me to try and block everything out by drinking.

Fuck my head is killing me.

Clambering out of my bed, I somehow manage to haul myself into the bathroom where a packet of painkillers is waiting for me. Downing one with some water, I look in the mirror at my bed hair and droopy eyes.

I defiantly did not get any beauty sleep at all last night.

"Ugh," Groaning to myself, I drag myself downstairs.

I spot Jeremy sitting on the couch his phone raised to his ear as he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily, seeing how bright it is outside.

"About two o'clock- Have you seen Viki around?" He immediately questions, standing to his feet.

"No, why is she ignoring you?" I tease, then clutch my head as it starts to throb.

Fucking sun.

"I'm going to go find her," He announces, pouncing towards the door.

"Wait where's Elena?!" I shout, from the front door.

"She's with Stefan!" He calls back while walking down the driveway.

Stefan! What the hell is she doing with him? Does she not remember what happened last night? What he told us?

He's a goddamn vampire, he could kill her in a split second.

"Fuck," I spit out, rubbing my temples.

I'm in way too much pain to be dealing with this today.

Making myself a quick wake up coffee, I go upstairs and change into some sweats, with one of my brother's old tracksuit hoddies. Putting on the darkest shade of sunglasses, I venture out and begin the long walk to the Salvatore boarding house. If he hurts her- I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something.

I don't have a clue how long it took me to walk to the house, but I was determined to drag my sister out and get far away from here.

"Stefan, I know you're in there, just let my sister go!" I shout, banging with my fist on the door.

I wait for a moment but there is no response.

"Stefan!" I call out more urgently, banging even harder.

As if nothing I give one more bang to the door and it pushes itself open revealing the familiar looking hallway. Dejavu beings to bubble inside me as I recall the familiar setting, only this time Elena isn't by my side.

Taking a few brave steps inside, I feel the burning urge to turn around and go back outside where I felt safe. What if this is all a trap? What if Stefan has just lured me inside so I can become his next snack?

"For a small girl you've got quite the set of lungs on you," The chilling voice echoes in my ears, and I'm quick to turn on the spot from fear.

"You're not meant to be here," I immediately say, as I see Damon hovering over me once again.

Stefan said he left, obviously, he's been hiding more than just his true nature from me and Elena.

"I think you're forgetting you're in my house," He smirks, slowly beginning to walk around me like a Lion stalking its prey.

"Wheres Stefan?" I question while trying to hold my ground, but from our close proximity, I can't help but waver slightly.

"How weird were looking for the exact same person,"He mumbles, returning to his spot in front of me.

I recoil back when his hands reach towards my face, but allow them to slowly take my sunglasses off and place them on top of my head. With my eyes now bare to his he takes the opportunity to stare into my eyes. His face is expressionless for a moment before his eyebrows draw together, and his face tilts slightly. It's always unnerving when Damon looks me straight in the eyes, but now is even worse.

"He told you about us didn't he?" Damon questions, starting to smirk. "I know you've never really felt comfortable around me, but I can see it now, your scared of me,"

"Who wouldn't be scared of a monster like you?" I snap sarcastically.

"Harsh, but true," He mumbles, never letting his smirk waver.

"Are you going to tell me where he is or not?" I ask, already knowing that this is getting me know where and the more time I waste here, the less time I have to find Elena.

"Even if I did know where he is, what would you do for me to tell you?" He asks suggestively, licking his bottom lip he leans towards me.

"Whatever Damon," I huff, quickly walking away towards the front door, trying to not show how I crave to escape.

I'm so close to the door when a body halts me from going any further.

"I don't know where he is, trust me if I did he would be dead by now," He points out with dead serious eyes.

I wanted to ask him why, but that would mean I'd have to stay in his presence for even longer.

"Goodbye Damon," I say harshly, stepping around him I begin to make my way outside.

That's when I halt, rooted to the spot from pain. I clutch my stomach, clenching my eyes, as I try to take the scream of pain leaving my lips.

"Scar? What's going on?" Damon calls to me, still inside the house.

"I don't know," I whimper out, then scream again falling to my knees.

Holy shit, I've never felt pain like this before. It's as if my stomach is being ripped apart. I gasp for air, as it suddenly feels like I've forgotten to breathe.

My body falls to the ground, and I hear the sound of my sunglasses breaking beside me.

 _Fuck_ , I'm gonna die.

Black spots start to dance around my vision, and the blinding sun around me isn't helping.

I hear the gravel on the floor crunch, as arms wrap around my back and legs.

 _Damon_.

I look up in time to see the patches of burning flesh on his face, as he winced in pain. But in a second the scene flashes around me, and I'm back in the house on the couch.

I watch as his skin quickly turns back to normal.

"Scar?" Damon calls out to me, but I can't respond.

The pain is too much.

I felt my eyes go droopy, as I gasped for breath, but it was no use. The Salvatore household faded out around me as I fell into darkness.


	11. ELEVEN

**Flashback**

 ** _1864_**

Elizabeth held a dirty rag cloth in her hand as she mindlessly swiped it across the furniture upstairs. She never really put in much effort at doing her job like the others. Not that it mattered, all the Salvatores were too busy to notice.

She stopped by a brass ornament, as she heard a girl's laugh from outside. Walking up to the window she saw Stefan chasing Katherine through the garden. Will that boy ever learn about that woman? How deceiving has she been to both him and his brother this whole time? Maybe he is too young to realize what's she's doing. Stefan Salvatore is only seventeen.

"Isn't she beautiful?" A fellow worker, called Bell comes up beside me.

"Is she?" Elizabeth sneers in question. "I think she's a bitch," She answers truthfully, beginning to walk away.

"Elizabeth! You can't talk about the lady like that if Master Salvatore-"

"-heard me I'd be dead. Yes, I've heard it all before from mother. But I can't help but speak my mind," Elizabeth shrugs, pretending to get back to her job.

"Now you listen to me. You can't act that way in your position, you need to be respectful to your owners, otherwise who else will put a roof over your head and food in your stomach," she scolds, but the ignorant maid doesn't listen.

Instead, she rolls her eyes and makes her way downstairs to the foyer. There she watches as not only Stefan and Katherine walk through the door but also the oldest Salvatore brother, Damon. They'd been talking quite a lot before he went off to fight in the war. He confided in her about Katherine and his brother. How he felt used by her and hated playing along with her game.

They'd grown so close in fact that one night after Miss Katherine choose Stefan over him to spend the night with he came to her for consoling. Things soon got out of hand and she lost her virginity to him, but she didn't mind. He was a handsome man, and always kind and respectful to her. She couldn't deny that she had strong feelings towards the older brother.

As Damon looked up, the hand that was holding Katherine's arm immediately dropped. Any joy of seeing her diminished as he looked at the maid he couldn't get his mind off of. He wanted so badly to run to her, to kiss her like he did once before, but he knew he couldn't. Not only would someone see and tell father, but Katherine would see. He could only imagine what she would do if she knew he loved another.

"Damon, your back." Elizabeth, couldn't help but smile at seeing him around.

"I am," He nodded, smiling at her.

Oh, how he wished to kiss her.

"I'm glad to see you're safe-" She tells him. "I'm sure everyone is." She adds, to lower suspicion.

"We are," Stefan adds smiling towards his older brother.

Yet when Elizabeth and Katherine's eyes meet, there is nothing but hatred from the both of them. Even though there both smiling, their eyes hold nothing but loathing for one another. Katherine knows about Damon and this maid, and what they've been getting up to behind her back. She knows Damon has feelings for her, it's obvious to anyone. But all it would take is a little compulsion and he will be all hers again to do with as she, please.

Later that day, Elizabeth holds her hands behind her back as she tries to contain her excitement. She received a note from Damon to meet him in his quarters. It's been so long since she has seen him. A smile raises on her face for the second time today as she nears the room.

When she gets there the door is already slightly ajar and her smile slowly begins to fade. She watches the reflection of Damon and Katherine through the mirror. Both of them locked to each other in a romantic embrace.

How could he? He promised me he was only putting up with her charade. He promised... he said he didn't want her.

"Miss?" she hears a soft voice behind her.

She hadn't realized she was crying until the man's hand rested on her shoulder.

She turned around only to see Stefan standing there with a worried frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore," She quickly apologizes, hanging her head low she walks around him.

"Wait-" He calls out and stops her. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

He never talked to the maids much, it's what his father order him and his brother to do. But he couldn't ignore the fact that this girl was crying, and looked to be in some kind of distress.

"Nothing that is of your concern," She tells him, using the dirty sleeve of her dress to wipe at her eyes.

Her eyes. He looked into them in wonder trying to figure out if they were blue or green. Whichever they were, they were beautiful. He started to look at the rest of her, taking this girl in for the first time, and he couldn't deny she was beautiful, maybe as much as Katherine was.

"Whats your name?" He asks, politely.

"That is none of your concern, either," She answers back, turning on her heal and hastily making her way downstairs.

Stefan was taken aback by the girl's tone. He'd never heard a house worker be so...rude before.

The next day, Stefan is in the stables brushing down his favorite horse, hoping to take Miss Katherine for a ride once she is ready and dressed. Perhaps he should ask a maid to prepare a picnic.

"Excuse me could you fetch me a basket and some food for me and Miss Katherine please," He told one who was nearby.

She nodded and quickly disappeared back into the house.

A moment later the maid from the other day came into the stable carrying a basket full of food. But Stefan didn't look at the basket long as his eyes went to straight to hers. He'd been wondering about her all night.

"Hello again," He greets, smiling at the girl.

"Oh, hello Mister Salvatore, here's your picnic basket," She answers going to walking away.

"Wait-" He calls to her, and thankfully she stops. "How are you?" He questions her.

"I'm fine, please just forget about yesterday," She quickly answers, looking at the floor.

Elizabeth was beyond embarrassed to have been caught crying over a man. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Damon. But being caught up in new emotions she let them control her.

"If you wish," He nods, patting his horse.

There interrupted by a noise outside, a familiar giggle from yesterday. Both of their eyes travel outside where in the distance they see Damon and Katherine walking around the outer edge of the garden.

Elizabeth feels her heart clench slightly seeing him with her. She is quick to look away to avoid another set of fresh tears from rising. On the other hand, Stefan stares at the two feeling his own pain. He's used to seeing the two together by now, but it doesn't get any better. Slowly, he turns his head back towards the mysterious maid.

"It looks like Miss Katherine won't be accompanying me on my ride today," He announces, attaching the basket onto the horse's saddle. "Would you mind joining me?" Stefan asks the girl.

Her head snaps up, as she looks at him with wide eyes.

"Wha- me? Why?" She questions, bewildered by the offer.

"Well, I'd hate to have all this food go to waste. And I'm sure you would make nice company," Stefan answers her with a smile, even if he knew this was against his father rules.

Elizabeth was wavering on the edge of right or wrong. She knew her mother would scold her- no she would dishonor her if she did something this reckless that would get her fired. But she has been stuck in this house too long, and has never experienced riding on a horse before.

"I'd love to go," She tells him, returning his smile.

"Great, but first you have to tell me your name?" He teases, holding out a hand to her.

She takes a step forward placing her naked hand into his gloved one.

"Elizabeth." She answers him, with a sly smile.

He grins upon hearing her name and gently places a kiss on the back of her hand.

 _ **Present Day**_

 **Third person PoV**

"You make it sound like Damon was in love with Elizabeth. Why would he go with Katherine?" Elena questions confused.

Stefan brought her to their family home where decades ago, he and Damon once grew up. He knew if he wanted to be with her, she would have to know the truth about Elizabeth and Katherine.

"Because Katherine wanted us all to herself, so she compelled him to be with her. She planted that note so Elizabeth would see them together," He answered her.

"Then what happened?" Elena asks.

"Katherine was so focused on keeping Damon away from Elizabeth, she forgot about keeping me away from her. Elizabeth and I spent a lot of time together while Kathrine was preoccupided with Damon. I even fell in love with her at one point. One night when I refused to meet Katherine in her chambers she knew something was going on. She found me and Elizabeth in bed together." He stops, closing his eyes as he recalls the memory.

"She not only compelled us to forget our feelings for Elizabeth, but she got her fired, thrown out onto the street." He adds, with a frown.

"That's horrible," Elena mumbles, feeling sorry for the girl she never even met.

"Katherine compelled us all our lives, she wanted us all to be together, forever and Elizabeth got in the way of that, so she got rid of her," Stefan said while reaching down and picking up a piece of old fabric.

Unfolding it, Elena watches in curiosity as he pulls out a matching ring to Stefan's.

"Is that Damons ring?" Elena is quick to question.

Stefan nods in reply.

"I took it from him, I have to give it back," He tells her.

"No. Don't Stefan, keep it hidden." Elena pleads, coming closer to him.

"Elena if I don't he will retaliate in the only way he knows he can hurt me," Stefan tells her, clutching the ring between his fingers.

"And how's that?" She questions.

"By hurting you-" He tells her, but his mind wanders to Scar, knowing that Damon wouldn't truly be able to hurt her.

 **Scar's PoV**

"Ugh," I groan to myself, as I try to sit up.

Immediately my hand shoots up to rest on my dizzy head, as my blurry sight begins to clear. Looking around I notice I'm in a bedroom, one I haven't seen before, but from the dated interior, I'll have a good guess at saying I'm still at the Salvatore's house.

I can't believe I blacked out like that, that's never happened to me before.

"Look's like somebody's awake," I snap my head towards Damon as he saunters into the room.

"Where am I?" I ask drowsily, fully sitting up now.

He smirks, standing at the foot of the bed. I notice he stuffs his phone into his back pocket, never taking his eyes off me.

"You're in my bedroom," He answers.

Damon's bedroom... I don't even want to know who and what's happened in this bed.

I suddenly realize how dangerous being here is, alone with a vampire. I look out the window only to notice that it's now nighttime, which means I've been out for a good couple hours. There's no telling what he's done to me, or what he's planning to do.

My instincts kick in and I lunge off the bed, sprinting towards the door, only to run into Damon's body which sends me stumbling backward. I manage to steady myself before I fell over. Seeing how fast vampires can move, I know there's no way I could simply run away from him.

"Please, I just want to go home," I beg, hoping my words will urge him to let me go.

"Well, lucky for you I'm driving that way," He said, all traces of a smirk wiped off his face.

Obviously, he didn't like my attempt at running away from him.

"Come on, I only bite if I have to," He teases, walking away with a nudge of his head for me to follow.

I don't trust him. Then again when have I ever trusted him?

Deep down I know going with Damon is a bad choice, but seeing that he's much faster and probably much stronger too, there not much I can do. So I follow him, while still trying to be cautious of the obvious danger.

When we get to his car, I push my body closer to the door to try and stay as far from him as possible. I don't miss the eye roll he gave me, before starting to drive. The whole ride my hairs stood on end, waiting for the moment he would pounce.

But he didn't, at least for now.

"What happened earlier?" I question, still wondering what happened while I was out cold.

"I think you probably drank a bit too much-"

"Not with me, with you. Your face when you came into the sunlight..." I trail off remembering the sight of his burning flesh.

"Sorry to inform you, but vampires don't sparkle in the sunlight as some horrible movie franchises may suggest," He said with a sarcastic eye roll. "We burn."

"But, I've seen you a Stefan in the sunlight before," I add, frowning.

"We have rings, they protect us from it," He replies.

I look at his hands clasping the wheel and realize the chunky ring he always wears is not on his finger.

"And where's your ring?" I question.

"Good question. Stefan took it from me, which is why I've got to find him pronto," He replies, sending me a smirk.

"Why would Stefan take your ring?" I pry, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Becuase he doesn't trust me-"

"Does anybody? After what you did to Caroline, I doubt anyone can trust you," I snap, trying to hide my disgust.

It all makes sense now. The bruises and bite marks on her back and neck were all from Damon. Abusing her like his personal blood bank.

It makes me feel sick knowing what he's capable of, yet here I am, stuck in a car with him.

 _Am I suicidal or just stupid?_

"Don't act like you care. I know you Scar, and deep down you couldn't care less if Caroline Forbes were to drop dead right now." He said while throwing a smirk in my direction.

"I may not like Caroline, but I have morals, and what you did was inhumane," I snarl, trying to control my anger towards this misogynistic, arrogant, douche-

"Makes sense, since I'm not human," He cuts off my train of thought.

I glare out of the window, watching as the car pulls up outside my house. I don't wait for Damon to get out the car, or tell me I can. Throwing open the car door, I quickly walk towards the door like it's my safe haven.

Knocking I pray that Elena is home and safe. Within a second it is yanked opened to reveal a disheveled looking Elena.

The relief on her face to see me quickly vanishes. I follow her glare to the person beside me. Of course, Damon is there, watching her with a blank expression.

"Scar get inside," Elena orders.

You don't have to tell me twice, I think, as I make my way into the house.

"Don't look at me with those judgy eyes," Damon snaps at Elena, who surprisingly holds her ground. "Wheres Stefan?" He questions.

"He's out looking for Viki," She snaps at him.

Viki? Why is he out looking for her?

"She'll thank me later," Damon pointed out, flashing a smirk at me.

"Did Elizabeth thank you?" Elena snaps.

I watch Damon's smirk instantly wipe off his face. His eyes wide and full of a combination of hurt and rage. But this only lasted for a second. Soon enough the hurt was gone leaving only rage, and I feared for my sister's safety.

Sucking up the courage, I step in between the two, but Damon doesn't step back which leaves me uncomfortably close to him.

 _Better me than her_.

"I don't know what's going on, but Stefan isn't here so I think it's best if you leave," I said, trying to not openly threat him.

It's hard not to be angry towards Damon, he just has that kind of persona about him.

His smile all too soon grows back, and his icy blue eyes are closer than I've ever been before. He lets out a low chuckle, and it feels like forever that he is standing in front of me, practically breathing down my neck. He finally takes a step back, and my hands which I didn't realize were balled into fists naturally unclench.

"Tell Stefan I'm looking for him," Damon orders Elena before his beady eyes turn to me. "Oh, and a tip for later, know your limit."

I silently cursed him for that one, knowing Elena will give me a grilling about it later.

Yeah, thanks, Damon, you ass- I think while shutting the door on his retreating figure.

"What did he mean by that?" Elean questions, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Let's not talk about that now. I want to know what the hell is going and why you decided to meet Stefan this morning?" I list off, not nearly getting out all the questions in my head.

With a sigh, Elena moves from her position towards the couch to sit down. Patting the seat beside her, for me to sit down with her. Curious I sit down next to her. I watched her take a deep breath, before turning towards me with worried eyes.

She fills me in, about everything. And I mean everything. About the Salvatores past with Katherine and Elizabeth. Her talk with Stefan this morning about vampires. But most importantly how Damon killed Viki, and know she's in transition.

"Does Jeremy know?" I ask while pacing in front of her.

With all this information, I'm even more on edge than being in a car with Damon.

"He knows that Viki is missing, but he doesn't know what's happening to her," She tells me.

Thank God, the last thing he needs to know is that his girlfriend is a dead, blood sucking vampire.

"Wait- Damon did this today?" I stop, trying to recall the events of today.

"A couple hours ago, why?" Elena fire back, but I ignore her.

I was there, under the same roof as her when Damon killed her. I was there when Viki died. He killed her and then acted so nonchalant about the whole thing. He even drove me home like it was any other day.

 _Unbelievable_.

"Scar?"

"It's nothing, Elena. I'm, um- just gonna head to bed," I mumbled out.

I run a hand through my hair, while practically jogging up the stairs. Once in my room, I slam the door shut and lock it behind me. Crossing my room, I reach down beside my bed grabbing the glass bottle only to see that it is empty.

"Fuck," I curse under my breath.

Pulling out my phone I check the time, and it's only fifteen minutes before the grill closes. I won't be able to make it there on time by foot, and I doubt Kevin would bring me a bottle to my door.

Collapsing onto my bed, I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my head into them. Taking deep breaths, I clutch the sheets beneath my fingers trying to block the urges out of me. I need a drink, badly.

But there isn't any around.

My head slowly rises and I look at my bedroom window in desperation. I could jump out and go to Kevin's house, or even Tylers I'm sure they have some alcohol lying around they could give me. But Elena will find out. And Viki's on the loose around town, I really don't want to run into her and be her first meal.

 _You don't need to drink_ , I try and tell myself, but deep down I know I do.

 **A/N**

 **Scar is really dependent on having alcohol to solve all her problems, but now she starting to have some problems because of it.**

 **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate you checking out this book :)**


End file.
